El pony de las estampillas
by hordeshyfer
Summary: Un joven se ve encerrado en una vida rutinaria,y para escapar de ella recurre a los ponys y a las drogas,pero entre fantasía y fantasía se pierde en un viaje que lo lleva a la tierra con la que siempre soñó.Pero no todo será fácil,aún tiene un gran problema,quizá más grande que el problema de la rutina,su humanidad,humanidad donde no la hay,y tendrá que aprender a vivir sin ella.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autor: Hola a todos los que leen este fic. Los capítulos que subiré no son míos ya que aunque este encargado de este fic , no los escribí yo(es una larga historia). De antemano les doy las gracias por leer el inicio de este fic y espero que cuando empiece a subir las partes que escriba yo me ayuden a mejorar ya que soy todo un novato en estos. Se despide Horde

El pony de las estampillas

** Empieza mi día como cualquier otro, levantándome estremecido por la alarma del celular, arrastrándome por el pasillo hacia el baño, apoyado en la pared de la ducha bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Así empezaban todos mis días, con una batalla interminable contra el sueño, y luego seguían una serie de ritos por enlistarme para mi trabajo, se que mi vida suena muy aburrida, pero así es como estoy obligado a vivirla, si bien nunca fui una persona con muchos anhelos ni metas, cada mañana sentía que estaba peleando por un solo propósito. Sobrellevar mi vida. Nunca fui feliz con el concepto de vida estable, pero ya estaba algo viejo para soñar con realidades paralelas en las que no tengo que sufrir una agobiante vida de proletario común, solo me acallaba mis problemas y partía hacia un nuevo día de fatigoso trabajo.****  
****Luego de terminar en el baño mi rutina matutina, desayunaba lo que encontrase, ya que compartía departamento con un universitario, que poco se preocupaba de mi existencia, y cada cosa que hacía en el departamento la hacía sin preocuparse por mí, lo que no me extrañaba, a que yo era el que menos aportaba a los gastos comunes, y como no, si solo era un simple empaque. Después de mi desabrido desayuno, terminaba de recoger mis cosas y partía hacia mi trabajo.****  
****En el trabajo era otro desafío diario más, que estaba dispuesto a superar, el tener que soportar las exigencias de la gente y el horrible cansancio, ya que no teníamos horas de descanso, y todo por un mísero sueldo que a fin de mes se me desaparecía de los dedos. La verdad es que a pesar de mi juventud, a esas alturas de mi vida ya no esperaba nada más que pelear para sobrevivir, pero jamás ganar solo empatar con la vida para que me dejase de apalear.****  
****Una de las pocas cosas buenas que me quedaban era esa pequeña hora libre que tenía en la tarde entre las 4:30 y las 5:30, ya que después del trabajo tenía que ir a la escuela nocturna, en esa hora de ocio me dedicaba a vagar por Internet, buscar lo que estuviese de moda, debido a que en Internet es el único lugar donde las modas mejoran, no como en la vida real donde solo se degradan cada vez más. Un día vagando por unos foros chan me topé con muchas viñetas y comentarios sobre una serie llamada my Little pony, y me llamo mucho la atención ya que yo recordaba cuando era pequeño que esta serie era bastante sosa y mal producida, lo único que realmente me llamo la atención era el nuevo y atractivo tipo de dibujo que tenían los personajes, era bastante simple pero muy, muy atractivo a la vista, después de leer lo mucho que los fans alababan de esta serie. Me decidí a ver algún capitulo en Internet, y me topé con toda una obra de arte de la mano de Lauren Faust, los dibujos eran preciosos, la trama era infantil pero muy bien diseñada, tenía un balance perfecto entre inocencia y atractivo, tenía ante mí una de las mejores series que haya existido, sentía por fin que podía ver algo sin preocuparme de la basura que a infestado la televisión últimamente, como soy muy cronológico para ver o escuchar algo, me asegure de ver el primer capítulo que se llamaba ´´friendship is magic``(la magia de la amistad) que también resultaba ser el título de la serie en general, en esos pocos minutos me sumergí tanto en la infantil pero delicada serie que había perdido la noción del tiempo, de repente reaccioné y vi la hora, ya iba tarde media hora hacia la escuela nocturna, y el capítulo iba solo a la mitad, tome mis cosas y me fui, quede muy entusiasmado por esta maravillosa serie, tanto así ,que en la escuela nocturna solo pensaba en seguir viendo esta maravilla, luego de varias interminables horas de estudio, salí de la escuela nocturna con el único propósito de llegar a mi departamento a terminar de ver el capítulo, llegue a mi departamento a las 12:00 de la noche y mi compañero ya estaba en casa, y a mi mala suerte él se encontraba en el computador, no había esperado tanto tiempo solo para toparme con esto, claro que no, le dije que tenía que usarlo para algo importante, y el con su clásico tono petulante y una altanera ceja levantado me dijo -¿para qué? ¿Para ver ponys por Internet?- ante esto me quede mudo, y pregunte con una voz acelerada, -¿Cómo lo sabes?¿cómo sabes que no es una tarea?- y él dijo- porque dejaste la página abierta con el video a la mitad, no sé si te fijaste pero cuando ibas bajando las escalera a toda prisa yo ya venía hacia aquí- ya era obvio que no me iba a entregar la computadora, y como no, si yo solo quería quemar mis ansias, mientras que él estaba haciendo uno de sus tediosos trabajos de medicina. Al final el solo bajo su ceja y siguió con lo suyo como si nunca me hubiera hablado conmigo en su vida, no quise causar ningún problema y me fui a la cama, y en el cansancio de mis músculos dije -da igual es solo un serie- y me desplome cual Árbol cortado sobre mi incomoda cama de madera reciclada y colchón de 3 generaciones de antiguedad.****  
****Al día siguiente al volver del trabajo, aproveche mi hora libre y fui directo al foro donde tenían todos los capítulos de la primera temporada subtitulados al español, logre ver la primera y segunda parte de ´´friendship is magic`` y me sobro tiempo para ver el segundo capítulo de la serie llamado ´´The Ticket Master``, quede absolutamente maravillado y cautivado por esta infantil pero curiosa serie, fui a la escuela nocturna divagando totalmente sobre que había visto y oído, me llamaron la atención más de una vez en clase, no solo estaba maravillado por la obra maestra que resultaba ser esta caricatura, sino que también estaba fascinado por este extraño mundo en el que no habían guerras, no habían rencores, no había mal, todos vivían de lo que sabían hacer y no de lo que deberían, un lugar tan mágico y pacifico que una de las morales más importantes era la amistad y el amor, era un mundo perfecto era Equestria.****  
****Y así seguí con mi rutina habitual pero ahora con un pequeño hobby extra, al fin tenía algo con que relajarme después del trabajo, la mayoría de los días ocupaba mi hora libre en ver algo de la serie, algún capitulo, algunas referencias en Internet, ETC…****  
****Hasta que un día volvía a gusto de mi trabajo como empaquetador de supermercado, cuando en mitad de camino a mi departamento empezó a sonar mi celular, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y revisé de quien era la llamada, me percaté de que era uno de mis mejores amigos, Leonardo. por un instante pensé lo extraño que era que me llamara a mitad de la semana ya que solo lo veía algunos fines de semana, así que me apresuré a contestarle, y dijo con una voz claramente emocionada- olle amigo, tengo algo que te va a gustar, ¿tienes tiempo libre?- algo sorprendido y extrañado le dije,- claro, tengo una hora- y apresuradamente él dijo- tendrá que servir, amigo esto te va a encantar, voy ahora a tu departamento- cuando colgué el teléfono, pasaron por mi mente una infinidad de posibilidades sobre lo que Leonardo me quería mostrar, pero les juro que jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza lo que estaba por pasar.****  
****Leonardo ya estaba afuera de la puerta de mi departamento, esperándome con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada fija en la escalera. Cuando lo vi me acerqué y nos saludamos entusiasmadamente, y el me dijo- ven vamos adentro, tengo que mostrarte algo- Y yo le dije con algo de ironía – claro entra es tu casa-. Una vez dentro del departamento el me dijo –amigo no sabes cuánto me costó conseguir esto, créeme te va a encantar- entonces Leonardo sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un puñado de estampillas, si, estampillas de correspondencia, con montañas nevadas estampadas en su frente y unas inscripciones en noruego en su parte inferior, y me dijo con una gran alegría- es LSD amigo, directamente desde noruega- yo ya había probado cosas raras y fuertes en mi vida pero jamás LSD.****  
****Pase un rato mirando las estampillas, hasta que Leonardo me dijo –Si quieres lamer una te aviso que al igual que en un sueño, lo último en lo que estés pensando será con lo que alucines así que te aconsejo tener algo bueno en mente-, por alguna extraña razón lo primero que se mi vino a la cabeza fue mi nuevo hobby, y que mejor para alucinar que un mundo colorido de ponys, después de pensarlo un rato le dije a Leonardo todo lo que sabía sobre My little pony, personajes , problemas ,situaciones ,el drama , comedia ,Derpy ,después de unos 10 minutos dando mi explicación a Leonardo sobre la serie, me dijo –¿estás listo? - y yo sin pensarlo 2 veces tomé una de las estampillas y me las eche a la boca, al poco tiempo transcurrido me sentía más ligero y más feliz, mucho menos tenso, estaba totalmente sorprendido y contento con los efectos, y Leonardo me dijo-recuerda siempre consumir esta cosa con un amigo de confianza que te pueda cuidar – después de escucharlo tome otra estampilla y me la eche a la boca, en eso Leonardo se ríe y me dice- cuidado amigo, es tu primera vez, una dosis muy alta te podría hacer muy mal- y yo haciendo caso omiso a su consejo tome otra estampilla más y me la llevé a la boca, en pocos segundos empecé a ver algo distorsionado y a escuchar cada vez menos, veía que Leonardo me hablaba con una clara expresión de preocupación pero yo no lo conseguía escuchar, además de estar dando vueltas mientras lamía esas estampillas, empecé a sentir un seño derrochador, después de un par de segundos mi cuerpo no aguanto más y me desplomé sobre el piso.****  
****Cuando desperté estaba totalmente aturdido, abrí mis ojos apenas y empecé a acomodar mi vista al entorno, empecé a notar que yacía en el claro de un bosque, tupido y de un aspecto algo tétrico, me puse de pie al instante y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Leonardo, y que me había jugado una buena, estaba hirviéndome la sangre al pensar en cómo se había atrevido a dejarme aquí. Mire hacia los lados y solo vi un sendero que terminaba en el claro en el que estaba, me sacudí la ropa y noté que casi no tenía ningún maltrato, lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿Cómo logró Leonardo traerme hasta aquí? .Mi ropa estaba intacta, no me dolía nada y no estaba embarrado con nada, también me revise todos los bolsillos y noté que no tenía nada, ni mi billetera ni mi celular ni mi carnet de identidad, ahora si estaba enojado con Leonardo, después de rabiar un rato, me sacudí el poco polvo que tenía en los pantalones, me aseguré de no dejar nada( aunque simplemente no llevaba nada) y empecé a caminar por el único camino que tenía a mano, la otra opción era internarme en el bosque, pero el sendero estaba obviamente ya recorrido así que supuse que me llevaría a algún lugar habitado.****  
****Después de los primeros diez minutos de caminata, por este interminable sendero, escuché un ruido entre los arbustos, y en salto me puse alerta y empecé a recorrer todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor con la mirada, y de repente alcanzo a ver una figura entre los árboles que se encontraban en la orilla del sendero, me empiezo a fijar con atención en esta extraña figura y logro distinguir algo así como un caballo, me fui fijando mejor y no se veía como un caballo común, era más pequeño y de cuerpo más corto, no sabía si alegrarme por encontrar más vida alrededor o asustarme por su peculiar forma, me seguí fijando con más atención y noté que el caballo pequeño que estaba viendo tenía rallas en su cuerpo, era una cebra, una pequeña cebra, ahí sí que me asusté ya que en el continente donde vivo no ay cebras ni en los zoológicos, seguí con mi mirada fija en esta extraña cebra y el colmo de su aspecto era que tenía varios anillos en su cuello, dorados como el sol e igual de brillantes, y en ese preciso momento no pude evitar pensar en uno de los personajes de la serie que estaba viendo, llamada Zecora, que era una cebra con vestimenta tradicional africana, ay ya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser ni lejanamente verdad que estuviera en frente de uno de los personajes de la serie animada que estaba viendo, pero las características eran totalmente coincidentes. Casi como si no hubiera podido controlar mi cuerpo, me dirigí hacia esta figura con una curiosidad que me corroía por dentro, y mientras más me acercaba cada vez se veía más como la Zecora de los dibujos animados, de repente logré ver en uno de sus flancos una marca en forma de espiral, en ese instante estaba convencido de que estaba enfrente de Zecora. No llevaba más de dos metros antes de llegar a ella y se volteó a mirar, reaccioné con una expresión de miedo y asombro, me detuve atónito ante la criatura que estaba frente a mis ojos, y mientras permanecía boquiabierto mirándola, ella empezó a retroceder lentamente, y yo en un arranque casi de desesperación le dije- ¡NO! ¡No te vayas!, no te haré daño, por favor no te vayas- ella me miró a los ojos y quitó su posición a la defensiva, y un poco asustada me dijo –pero que criatura hay ante mis ojos, jamás haber visto uno de los tuyos en estas tierras- yo quede totalmente mudo al ver que realmente estaba frente a quien yo creía, confirmado simplemente por que podía hablar, me quede así unos segundos y ella con una expresión de incomodidad me dijo- ¿estás bien? – sacudí al cabeza y le dije -si claro que sí, perdona estaba pensando en algo- ella sonrió y me preguntó –¿cuáles ser los tuyos de tan extraña apariencia?- yo quedé pensando unos segundos en sus palabras, y con apuro le dije- humano… si eso, soy un humano- ella me seguía mirando con duda, mientras que yo la seguía mirando con estupefacción, y me dice- he estado en muchas tierras, y he visto muchas ascendencias, más la tuya jamás he contemplado ¿desde qué tierras has llegado?- nuevamente me costó procesar sus palabras, y después de un segundo de silencio le contesté con titubeos- em…no…no sabría decirte, por que ni siquiera sé dónde me encuentro -, ella se rió y esta vez más concienzuda me dijo –tu sendero has perdido, hasta el bosque Everfree ha llegado tu camino- después de escuchar esto me estremecí con el instantáneo recuerdo de que el bosque Everfree era una de las locaciones de la serie my Little pony, era un bosque viejo y olvidado que tenía la característica de que era el único lugar donde los ponys no tenían jurisdicción alguna, mientras que en el resto de Ecuestria los ponys controlaban desde la flora y la fauna hasta el clima, aquí no, aquí funcionaba todo de forma convencional. Mientras yo seguía con mis interrogantes de mi ubicación, Zecora me interrumpe y me dice –lamento despedirme humano pero debo seguir con mis asuntos- yo reaccioné y le dije- espera un segundo, sabes cómo llegar a algún pueblo- ella pensó unos segundos y me dijo – si un destino es lo que buscas en Ponyville encontraras descanso, solo debes seguir el sendero marcado y antes de que te des cuenta ya abras llegado- me incliné ante a ella y le di las gracias, ella también se inclinó, se dio la vuelta y se internó en el bosque, yo volví al sendero y sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo me encaminé hacia Ponyville.****  
****Estuve caminando en ese sendero alrededor de media hora hasta que el camino se empezó a poner en una sola y línea recta, me empecé a acercar más a la línea de horizonte, hasta la que llegaba el sendero, y poco a poco fui notando que a lo lejos se veía un pueblo, lo poco que alcanzaba a ver de los edificios es que eran muy coloridos. Me seguí acercando al pueblo, hasta que llegué a un punto en el que logré salir del espeso bosque por el que me encontraba vagando, el sendero seguía hasta el pueblo, a pesar de los amplios campos a mi alrededor decidí no salirme del camino.****  
****A medida que me iba acercando al colorido pueblo me di cuenta que me sentía bastante alegre por mi extraña situación, aún no sabía si estaba soñando, y conste que me aporreé la cabeza un par de veces en el camino para comprobarlo, pero aun así me sentía feliz y emocionado por este extraño suceso.****  
****Ya estaba entrando en el pueblo, hice mi ingreso por un portal angosto entre dos edificios, angosto pero largo, y cerca de una vieja puerta en el edificio a mi derecha había una pony de color calipso hurgando un una bolsa de tela, sentí cierta aceleración en el corazón, al fin tendría contacto con una pony nativa, me obligué a calmarme y me acerqué con una sonrisa, pero a menos de tres metros la pony sacó su cabeza de la bolsa y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Impactado por su penetrante mirada me detuve de golpe, paso un segundo de tiempo muerto y la pony echó un paso atrás y dio un fuerte grito, jamás creí que una criatura de tan pequeño tamaño pudiera hacer un ruido de semejante terror, al instante la pony salió corriendo hacia el pueblo gritando -¡MONSTRUO!¡ HAY UN MONSTRUO EN EL CALLEJON! ALLUDENME!-, en ese instante sentía que el mundo se me venía encima, escuché murmullos al final del callejón y sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero no quería dejar una mala impresión, me acerqué a la orilla de la gran muralla que tenía en frente y miré por un costado del edificio de mi izquierda, y me encontré con la mala suerte de haber espantado a un pony cerca del lugar más concurrido de Ponyville: el mercado.****  
****Cuando asomé mi cabeza una decena de ponies que estaban atentos a la histérica color calipso, voltearon su cabeza hacia mí, y yo con el nerviosismo perdí el equilibrio y me fui a un costado, ahora los ponys me miraban de arriba hacia abajo, en ese incomodo momento la pony calipso volvió a dar un fuerte grito, y todos los otros ponys hicieron lo mismo, en menos de un segundo todos los ponys empezaron a correr en todas direcciones, gritando de forma histérica, mientras yo miraba con una expresión de total desentendimiento, ponies iban y venían en todas direcciones, incluso un par choco de frente, y como si fueran gatos recién golpeados, se revolcaron hasta ponerse de pie, en menos de un parpadeo el alboroto se volvió silencio cuando todos los ponys se lograron refugiar en los edificios de los alrededores, y yo parado en frente de un gran mercado vacío con una cara de total estupefacción.****  
****Ya habían pasado casi quince minutos y yo seguí ahí en el mercado dando vueltas mirando hacia el interior de las tiendas y por más que rebuscase por las ventanas no veía nada, es como si los cerca de cincuenta ponys que se encontraban comprando en el mercado hubiesen desaparecido sin dejar rastro. En lo que yo seguí metiendo mi cabeza adentro de los pequeños estanes, escucho el abrir de una puerta, de inmediato levanté mi cabeza con entusiasmo por saber quién era el valiente pony que se atrevería a establecer contacto con este peculiar monstruo. Con los ojos fijos en la pequeña puerta de madera veo que se asoma primero un cuerno y con lentitud le sigue la mitad de un pequeño rostro púrpura, fijé totalmente mi mirada en ese pequeño y único ojo que se asomaba, después de examinarme ligeramente la curiosa pony sacó toda su cabeza, su cara de inmediato se me hizo familiar, y apenas ella sacó su cabeza se empezaron a escucharse desesperados murmullos desde el interior de la casa. La pony miró hacia adentro y note que dijo algo en voz baja, luego sacó su cuerpo entero y mis dudas fueron despejadas, sí, conocía a al pony que se estaba aventurando hasta mi presencia, era Twilight Sparkle, una pony muy curiosa e inteligente de cuerpo púrpura, peinado liso de corte cuadrado, y en sus flancos había una marca de una estrella con destellos. Quedé asombrado por el personaje que se aproximaba hacia mí con una sonrisa y la cabeza en alto, yo me alejé de la pequeña tienda y la miré fijo a los ojos, cuando estaba como a menos de unos metros, me acerque también, y cuando ya le tenía en frente ella se detuvo y con un tono muy alegre me dijo –hola soy Twilight Sparkle, habitante de Ponyville, ¿quién eres tú?- en ese instante todavía tenía impresión por la situación, pero me di cuenta que no conseguía nada alterándome, y le dije con calma-hola, soy… em bueno soy…- ella inclinó la cabeza con interrogante mientras yo balbuceaba, no le quería decir mi verdadero nombre, no me gustaba para nada, me gustaba tanto el sonido de los nombre europeos que me causaba desagrado escuchar el sonido de mi nombre de origen latino, así que pensé en un segundo en un nombre nuevo, divagué tan apresuradamente entre las palabras inglesas que conocía que conjugué lo primero que pareció tener sentido -me llamo Lead footprint (pisada de plomo)- ella inclinó la cabeza como en signo de interrogante y dijo con una chueca sonrisa- valla es un extraño nombre, tal vez tu vienes de …- en eso, una infantil vos interrumpió a Twilight llamándola con un grito, ella se volteo rápidamente y gritó en respuesta -¡SPIKIE!, ¡ven aquí, no hay peligro!- el nombre que Twilight grito me sonó de inmediato pero estaba con la cabeza tan revuelta, me esforcé en recordar y dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar donde Twilight dirigía sus gritos, y vi a lo lejos que del mismo edificio de donde Twilight salió, salía una pequeña figura erguida en dos patas, lo que claro me extraño, se fue acercando rápidamente con una especie de apresurado trote, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirlo, noté que no era un pony, era un pequeño y morado dragón, en ese instante lo pude reconocer, era un personaje frecuente de la serie, era Spike él bebé dragón, era amigo de Twilight aunque cumplía mayormente la función de asistente, vivía a cargo de Twilight, lo que lo convertía más en una mascota amaestrada ya que Twilight no demostraba afecto materno por este "asistente" permanente. Volviendo al tema, el pequeño dragón se acercó a Twilight y me vio a los ojos desde su reducida posición, e inmediatamente mostró preocupación, se acercó lentamente a Twilight y le habló al oído, Twilight rió con cierto cinismo y le respondió también al oído, mientras yo solo permanecía ay mirándolos fijamente como murmuraban, Twilight hizo callar a Spike y me vio a los ojos y me dijo, -eres una criatura bastante extraña, jamás he visto algo como tú, ni siquiera en mis libros ¿podrías decirme cuál es tu raza?- no lo pensé mucho y respondí de forma balbuciente –em… humano, soy de la raza humana- ella se tomó el tiempo de mirarme de arriba hacia abajo, de echo movió su cabeza de forma que me pudiera ver la espalda, y al ver de forma incomoda mi espalda baja levanto una ceja y se volvió a mi rostro, dijo –Valla, pero que extraño, no tienes cola y tus flancos son muy pequeños- la miré con desconcierto-¿podrías decirme de dónde vienes? ¿Cuáles son tus tierras?- y sin pensarlo mucho le respondí los mismo que a Zecora – no sabría decirte ya que ni siquiera estoy seguro de donde estoy ahora- mientras Spike me miraba con una expresión de preocupación Twilight me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza, después de rodearme unas de tres veces, me invadió con una lluvia de preguntas-¿Por qué tus orejas son redondas?, ¿Por tu boca es tan achatada?, ¿Por qué tus patas traseras son tan largas?,¿Por qué estás tan cubierto de ropa?,¿Qué es lo que comes?, ¿Cómo es tu cutie marck?¿cuál es tu talento?¿cómo es que….-la silencie diciendo de forma casi eufórica-calma, calma, no puedo responder todo a la vez- ella bajó su sonrisa e inclino su cabeza, y como un destello dijo -¡CLARO!, no me puedes responder todo porque no hay donde registrarlo-yo levanté una ceja y miré a Spike él alzó los hombros haciéndome un gesto de desconcierto, en eso Twilight dice –Podría acompañarme señor Lead footprint?- yo la vi a los ojos y fingiendo total despreocupación por el asunto ,le dije- claro que sí, no tengo donde más ir- ella exaltada dijo -¡MUY BIEN!, Spike trae mis cosas nos vamos a casa- el pequeño dragón se adentró en la estructura de donde había salido y tomo una especie de "bolsón montura" por así decir, (como con el que se les equipa a los burros de carga), y se lo puso suavemente en la espalda a Twilight, Twilight dijo – muy bien señor Lead footprint, por favor acompáñeme, lo llevaré a mi estancia, allí podremos tomar apuntes sobre su raza- yo aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si sentirme feliz por mi peculiar encuentro, o asustado, o simplemente ignorarlo como una alucinación más, sea como sea yo me sentía 100% lucido así que en respuesta a las palabras de Twilight yo solo asentí con la cabeza y marché tras de ella.****  
****Nos fuimos alejando del mercado, yo miraba hacia atrás y veía como una que otra cabeza se asomaba por las ventanas a mirar cómo me alejaba lentamente con la pony color morado. Yo intentaba ir lo más cerca posible de Twilight, no quería cuásar más dramas en los alrededores. A lo largo del camino Twilight me intentaba hacer preguntas ocasionales, pero me decía al instante "no me respondas aún, mejor déjalo para cuando lleguemos", estuvimos caminando alrededor de diez minutos, y llegamos a un claro entre los edificios, una zona un tanto apartada, en la que yacía un enorme árbol con ventanas en su copa, y un letrero clavado que tenía la imagen de un libro abierto, yo quedé maravillado ante esta peculiar estructura, Twilight me dijo con emoción –Ya llegamos, esta es mi casa y la biblioteca del pueblo, aquí me podrás contar todo sobre tu raza.- la seguí hasta la entrada, ella se sacudió las pesuñas en un pequeño taburete, y enseguida su cuerno empezó a brillar con una aura morada, me sentí algo asustado, sabía que podían hacer magia, pero de verlo en una caricatura a presenciarlo, era totalmente diferente , con el mismo extraño brillar de su cuerno, resplandeció la pequeña puerta de madera y con suavidad se abrió sin tacto alguno, solo se abrió, yo no me podía tragar lo que estaba viendo, ella simplemente entró con tranquilidad, tuve que agacharme para poder sortear el pequeño marco, cuando asomé la cabeza hacia el interior vi un salón muy acogedor con las paredes forradas en repisas llenas de libros y uno que otro banquillo por ahí tirado a lo largo del salón. Cuando entre, me fijé en mis acompañantes, Spike seguía mirándome de reojo con una evidente sensación de desconfianza. Subió por una escalera que daba al segundo piso, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras que Twilight tenía su cabeza bajo una especie de escritorio, hurgando meticulosamente, y después de un rato de revoltijo saco un recipiente con tinta y una pluma, después sacó un cuadernillo y lo puso sobre el escritorio, su cuerno se volvió a encender y lo que reaccionó a esto fue la pluma, envuelta en la misma aura morada, se levantó del recipiente de tinta y permaneció estática en el aire, yo aún me sentía incómodo con lo de la magia, enseguida Twilight volteó su sonrisa hacia mí y dijo : -Muy bien señor Lead footprint tome asiento, para que podamos empezar.- Yo me sentía como en una entrevista de trabajo, aunque tenía en mente que esto podría ser una alucinación, me sentía igual de presionado, tomé un banquillo que tenía cerca y me senté al lado de Twilight, al sentarme en el banquillo pude sentir el crujir de las delgadas patas del pequeño mueble, Twilight me estaba mirando fijo y empezó con las preguntas; - Dígame señor Lead footprint ¿de dónde viene?- yo pensé un segundo la respuesta, mi concepto de países y continenetes debía ser bastante diferente al de estas tierras, rebusqué entre todo lo que sabía sobre geografía y el origen humano, y tomé lo que consideré más cercano a mi tierra de origen . Y dije:****  
****– Vengo de las tierras de América- ella frunció el ceño mientras escribía, y al terminar bajó la pluma hacia el recipiente de tinta y se rascó la barbilla , y dijo : -¿América? jamás había leído de una tierra con ese nombre- ella se alejó del escritorio y se dirigió hacia un viejo baúl que estaba junto a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, usó su magia para abrirlo y metió la cabeza en él, al sacar la cabeza tenía en su boca un gran rollo de papel muy viejo, se dirigió a una mesa más grande que había en el salón, y desplegó este gran rollo de papel, me miró y me dijo: - ¿reconoces alguna de estas tierras?- me levanté de mi pequeño asiento y me dirigí a la mesa, lo que Twilight había estirado era un viejo mapa donde figuraban varios continentes, eran bastante pequeños, empecé a buscar alguna referencia que tuviera alguna relación con mis tierras, todo era muy diferente, en algún momento pensé en mentir diciendo que venía de alguna isla inexplorada, pero noté que todos los lugares, desde las montañas hasta las más remotas islas figuraban con sus nombres y sus habitantes, así que descarté automáticamente esa opción, miré a Twilight y le dije:****  
****- no, aquí no hay nada que yo conozca, los mapas de mis tierras son muy diferentes a esto.- Ella no me miró solo mantuvo su vista en el viejo mapa con el ceño fruncido, e hizo un pequeño movimiento con su boca, y dijo: –mmm… al menos que…-mantuvo su vista en el mapa y miró hacia el extremo derecho de el mismo poniendo su pesuña sobre una brújula que estaba dibujada en esa esquina y me dijo: - ha menos que vengas de las tierras de más allá de los mares del oeste- yo quedé desconcertado y le pregunté de inmediato -¿Por qué más allá del oeste?¿acaso no han explorado esos océanos?- ella me miró a los ojos y respondió; - no, aun no, se dice que los ponys de las tierras del sur han navegado hasta esas tierras, y cuentan relatos de mares infestados de monstruos y gigantescos abismos a mitad del mar, y unas amplias tierras más allá de estos abismos, pero ya hace más de trecientos años que no se hacen expediciones de ese tipo, así que los relatos no son seguros, puede que tu vengas de esas tierras más allá de los abismos, pero la pregunta sería ahora ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pensé en sus palabras un segundo y le respondí – bueno no tengo idea, yo desperté en el bosque que esta hacia las afueras de esta ciudad, una cebra me dijo que se llamaba bosque Everfree- ella me miró e inclinó la cabeza- ¿despertar?-exclamo- ¿ solo apareciste?¿así como así?- asentí con la cabeza, ella puso su pesuña en su boca unos momentos y se alejó de la mesa volviendo al escritorio, con el ceño fruncido, hizo flotar la pluma y empezó a anotar en el cuadernillo, estuvo así un minuto y luego me miró preguntando- dime ¿toda tu gente es como tu?- yo lo pensé un segundo- emmmmm…bueno, en lo físico variamos un poco, pero somos casi todos de las mismas proporciones, los mismos brazos, las mismas piernas, casi la misma forma de la cabeza, solo cambian los rasgos característicos, las cara y el largo de las extremidades, pero tenemos la misma anatomía- ella anotaba muy rápido, sin quitar la mirada del cuadernillo -¿y en lo psicológico?-de nuevo me detuve a pensar y le respondí-bueno.. todos dicen tener formas diferentes de pensar, pero al final todos tienen los mismos propósitos, y costumbres, creo que solo le cambian el color a las cosas, pero no su consistencia- ella parecía muy concentrada en su escritura, mientras yo seguía recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.****  
****Al pasar las horas junto a ella me hacía más y más preguntas. Algo notorio de estas preguntas, es que no eran muy complicadas, pareciese que solo buscase relaciones entre mi raza y la de ella, preguntaba cosas sencillas y que no necesitaban mucha historia, cosas como ¿qué es lo que comen?,¿por que usan tanta ropa?, si sabíamos leer o escribir, si sabíamos navegar e incluso como íbamos al baño, nunca tuve que especificar ninguna pregunta, a veces surgía una que otra referencia por nuestras diferencias anatómicas, como la cantidad de pelaje, o las proporciones de la cabeza, lo que más le incomodaba era la forma de mis orejas.****  
****A lo largo de nuestra entrevista Spike solía bajar de forma ocasional y pasaba por el cuarto, con su mirada fija en mí, siempre con la misma incomodidad, abecés Twilight le pedía un vaso de agua, y él lo dejaba a su lado sin decir nada y volvía al segundo piso. Como yo había llegado a una hora avanzada del día, en poco tiempo el sol empezó a caer, yo asumía el sueño que me correspondía mientras estaba en clases, Twilight se empezó a fijar cada vez más en mi mientras escribía, hasta que en un momento bajó la pluma y me dijo- te ves muy cansado, ya es muy tarde ¿te gustaría pasar la noche aquí?- como si tuviera otra opción le respondí de forma relajada -em… claro, muchas gracias por la invitación, no quisiera incomodarte- ella sonrió y con una voz muy tierna, casi maternal, dijo: – por supuesto que no me incomodas, eres mi invitado, tu solo relájate un rato, yo prepararé una cama para ti- ella bajó la pluma y guardó las cosas bajo el escritorio, sopló la hoja del cuadernillo en la que estaba escribiendo y enseguida lo cerró, se alejó del escritorio y se dirigió a las escalera, volteó y me dijo: -espérame un rato, voy a preparar algo- yo asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que subiera y pasara al siguiente cuarto, cuando ya no estaba, me puse de pie y empecé a ojear las repisas, solo veía títulos que parecían todos fabulas para niños leía cosas como "las aventuras del navegante ciego" o también "Heart Courageous el libertador", lancé una pequeña carcajada el ver estos infantiles títulos y retrocedí un par de pasos, con una boba sonrisa miré hacia la parte alta del estante, y noté que la categoría en la que estaba husmeando era la de sucesos históricos, se me borró laridicula sonrisa de la cara y me sentí algo tonto, en eso escucho unas pisadas cerca , volteo a ver la escalera, Twilight bajaba. Cuando su cara estuvo a la altura de la mía me dijo: - ya esta listo, ven sube te tengo que mostrarte algo- me dirigí a la escalera y empecé a subirla, al llegar a la parte de la puerta al final de la escalera, tuve que agacharme y me tuve que agacharme todavía más para poder pasar por ella, al atravesar el marco, entré a otra habitación, también con repisas repletas de libros pero estas más pequeñas, la habitación estaba dividida en dos niveles, en la parte baja estaban las repisas con libros y uno que otro pequeño mueble, y en la parte más alta se veía como una habitación bien armada, con repisas con extraños artilugios , dos camas posicionadas de forma opuesta y un mueble de noche junto a cada cama. Ella se me adelantó y se puso junto a la cama que estaba en el lado izquierdo y me dijo: - tu dormirás aquí- después de eso me dirigí al nivel donde se encontraban las camas, con la mirada desorbitada intentado recorrer lo más rápido posible el cuarto con mis ojos. Al llegar al lado de mi cama, vi que junto a la cama de Twilight estaba Spike acostado en una cama de perro leyendo un libro de portada roja, en ese momento pensé en lo mal condicionado que Twilight tenía a su pequeño asistente, el me vió de reojo y siguió con su lectura, Twilight acercó y me dijo –ya es hora de dormir, tienes que tienes que descansar bien esta noche, mañana tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- ella se acercó a su cama, se acobijó y se me quedó mirando, yo la miré y luego miré mi cama, levanté las sabanas para poder acomodarme bajo ellas, al recostarme de espaldas, noté que mis pies sobresalían del borde de la cama, me acomodé bien y me cubrí, una vez acomodado, Twilight me preguntó:****  
****- ¿estas cómodo?¿no te falta nada?- yo le respondí muy relajadamente-no, estoy bien y sí , estoy bastante cómodo- ella sonrió levemente y con una voz muy gentil dijo: –buenas noches señor Lead footprint, buenas noches Spike, que duerman bien- yo le dije –tú también- y Spike asintió con la cabeza, y cerro su libro, con una cara de enojo se acomodó en su pequeña cama de perro y cerró los ojos, Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, y todas las lámparas que iluminaban el cuarto se apagaron simultáneamente, se acomodó hacia un costado y cerró sus ojos, yo hice lo mismo, y empecé a pensar en lo loco que fue este día. Pero aún seguía con la fuerte duda de que tan real sería toda esta situación, al final de tanto divagar el cansancio me ganó y logré concebir el sueño.**


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente abrí los ojos con una gran emoción, me puse derecho, y miré hacia adelante con alegría y me encontré con el refrigerador de mi departamento, la sonrisa se borró de la cara, miré hacia los costados, estaba en la cocina de mi departamento sentado en el suelo, automáticamente la emoción de mi corazón se apagó como una vela al viento. Una vez asumida mi ubicación, agité mi cabeza y volví a adquirir los rasgos de empleado amargado. Me puse de pie, me sacudí la ropa, me saboreé la boca y escupí una bola de papel gris, miré hacia mi entorno, y asumí que todo lo que había pasado antes de despertar había sido solo un sueño, un extaciante sueño producido por el exceso de droga, y mi estimulada imaginación, pero tenía una fuerte incomodidad, este sueño no se sentía como un sueño, y no fue ese caso como cuando sueñas algo que se sintió real y al despertar te das cuenta que no lo es, si no que este sueño se sentía tan real tanto dormido como despierto, reflexioné unos segundos mirando hacia el suelo, me revisé los bolsillos y estaba todo tal y como lo dejé antes de consumir el LSD, me olfateé los hombros para saber si había estado en un lugar extraño, pero aún seguía oliendo al desodorante que me puse la mañana anterior, luego me olí las manos, ahora si encontré algo raro, olían a madera, a madera vieja, eso me extraño muchísimo, pero en fin. Una vez revisado todo lo que se tenía que revisar después de una noche con Leonardo, me dirigí al baño y me miré al espejo, estaba demacrado, mi expresión de empleado amargado se había mezclado con los efectos de una fuerte resaca y me veía más que muerto, masacrado sería una mejor expresión, luego me dirigí hacia la repisa donde teníamos los artículos de limpieza y saqué un botiquín, lo puse sobre el lavadero y lo abrí, empecé a hurgar entre los cientos de pastillas y botellas de químicos que mi compañero de departamento guardaba para sus lecciones de primeros auxilios, hasta que encontré lo que andaba buscando, tome una caja de aspirinas, y me las tragué sin agua, el dolor de cabeza era tan terrible que solo las tragué apresuradamente. Al salir del baño aún tenía un problema: la fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana, afuera estaba lloviendo, pero eso no me hacía ver la luz menos dañina. Serré todas las cortinas de la cocina, y me quedé ahí hurgando en el refrigerador, a ver si encontraba algo para saciar el vacío estomacal que sentía, saqué un plato de fideos con salsa añejos, se notaba que era propiedad de mi compañero, ya que a él le encantaba comer cosas pesadas, y a medio plato siempre se acordaba de su absurda dieta, en fin, calenté el plato en el microondas y me quedé ahí mirando como el plato daba vueltas una y otra vez hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta. Me dirigí hacia la entrada, pero antes de abrir, observé por la mirilla, y vi a mi amigo Leonardo mirando fijamente hacia el pequeño cristal con una clara expresión de enojo e impaciencia, estaba empapado, pero lo raro es que estuviese sin paraguas, me asusté un poco y abrí la puerta lentamente, cuando terminé de abrirla el seguía en la misma posición y con la misma expresión, pero ahora mirándome a los ojos, lo vi y le sonreí con clara vergüenza, el tomó aliento y me dijo: -¡DONDE MIERDA ANDABAS, ME VOY A MEAR AL BAÑO Y TU NO APARECES, TE ESCAPASTE, PENSÉ QUE CUALQUIER COSA TE HABÍA SUSEDIDO, TE BUSQUÉ TODA LA TARDE DE AYER Y TODA LA MAÑANA DE HOY, MÍRAME! , TE BUSQUÉ INCLUSO BAJO LA LLUVIA, DIME AHORA DONDE MIERDA TE HABÍAS METIDO!- yo solo me quedé callado mirándolo con perplejidad y una sonrisa chueca, mientras me miraba casi con rencor, intenté pensar en que responderle, pero no tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que había hecho, solo tenía el nítido recuerdo de lo que supuestamente había soñado, sin seguir extendiendo el drama le respondí tartamudeante:

–emm…no… no tengo idea… no recuerdo nada de lo que me pasó... Solo desperté en el suelo de la cocina hace muy poco, te lo juro Leonardo, no recuerdo nada- Cuando escuchó mis palabras su expresión rencorosa empezó a relajarse, dejó de mirarme y empezó a mirar el suelo, yo sabía que Leonardo era una persona comprensiva, sabía que estaba reflexionando sobre los efectos del LSD, luego de un par de segundos de silencio me miró y me dijo: - bueno, me alegro de que estés bien por lo menos, te pudo haber pasado cualquier desgracia. A los más drogadictos los suelen atropellar, y nosotros estamos en pleno centro de ciudad. - yo me reí en silencio y lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa, y le dije: –pero no te quedes ahí, ven pasa tengo mucho que hablar contigo- él se limpió los pies en el pequeño taburete, aunque de poco sirvió, pues él venía escurriendo agua por todos lados, fui corriendo al baño y saqué una toalla para ponérsela plegada en el sillón, lo invité a sentarse, y noté que estaba temblando, fui por otra tohalla y se la coloqué en la espalda.  
Y me dijo:- no tienes idea de donde estuve metido por ti- yo me sentía muy mal, de que Leonardo se hubiese esforzado tanto en buscarme, pero no tenía ni siquiera una excusa que darle. De repente sonó la alarma del microondas, y me dirigí a la cocina decidido a compensar a Leonardo. Aunque no significara mucho, saqué del mejor café que teníamos en casa, y me puse a prepáraselo, ocupé la cafetera de mi compañero y dejé que empezará el proceso de la máquina, luego me dirigí hasta la sala de estar y me senté en el sillón que estaba frente a él, lo miré y le pregunte: - y bien Leonardo ¿en qué momento me desaparecí? …

- Mira, después de que te metiste todas esas estampillas en la boca, caíste desplomado, me acerqué a ti y sentí tu respiración y tus latidos, después de cerciorarme de que solo estabas noqueado, fui al baño a orinar, y cuando vuelvo ya no estabas- Quedé perplejo, por más que me esforcé en buscar algún recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido, solo se me venía a la mente el extraño y realista sueño que tuve con mi sobredosis, el cual recordaba a la perfección. De pronto suena el cronometro de la cafetera, me dirigí hacia la cocina y serví el café. Al dárselo a Leonardo noté que su temblar disminuía a medida que tragaba ese cálido líquido, una vez ya repuesto, el me preguntó: – y dime ¿soñaste con lo que querías? ¿Esa cosa de los ponys?- esbocé una sonrisa y le dije:-claro que sí, de hecho ese es el único recuerdo que me queda de lo que pasó ayer- el dio una pequeña y enfermiza carcajada, mientras se ponía la taza de café bajo la nariz, con su mirada hacia el vacío me dijo : – y bien ¿cuéntame cómo fue?¿te follaste un pony o qué?- yo me reí cínicamente y me senté a su lado - de hecho fue bastante extraño, llegué a un bosque y empecé a vagar por un sendero, luego me encontré con una zebra que hablaba, y después de que me diese instrucciones me dirigí hacia el pueblo y allí causé pánico entre los habitantes, luego me recogió una pony morada y fui contarle toda mi vida en un árbol con puertas y ventanas- Yo mencionaba todo esto con cierta ironía, pero por dentro sabía que algo no andaba bien con este recuerdo, Leonardo aumentaba su sonrisa por cada palabra que decía, con sus ojos aún en la pared me dijo:- ¡WOW! ¡Amigo, amigo, amigo! Tu sí que estas enfermo, nunca más te vuelvo a dar tanta mierda, enserio, ni mis sobredosis son tan elaboradas- riéndome como en plena juerga de ebrios le dije: – y lo más curioso es que el sueño fue muy realista, me sentía lucido, y aún lo siento como si no hubiera sido un sueño- el bajó su sonrisa y me dijo:- valla tío, de eso jamás había oído, creo que deberías alejarte de las drogas un tiempo.- Luego de tomarnos un par de tazas de café escuché la historia de Leonardo, lo que tuvo que hacer para intentar encontrarme, y todo lo que eso implicó, estuvimos hablando frente a la estufa de gas hasta que llegó mi compañero de departamento, y descubrí que incluso el ser más desconsiderado que conocí en mi vida había preguntado más de una vez por mi durante mi desaparición. Pero ahora yo estaba en caza, sin saber exactamente lo que ocurrió en mi estado de alucinación, aunque no lo sintiese así, solo sabía que había tenido tal vez una de las experiencias más extrañas de mi vida.

Después de aquel fin de semana retomé mi vida cotidiana, volvía al trabajo con el mismo amargado entusiasmo de todos los días, me levantaba con un aire moribundo y me arrastraba lentamente hacia la ducha, preparaba mi ropa con la misma lentitud de un enfermo avanzado de cáncer, e iniciaba mi camino hacia el trabajo con un tambalear fúnebre. Pasaba todas mis horas laborales de pie, tambaleándome ansioso, caminando de izquierda a derecha, fantaseando continuamente con lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, mirando ansioso el reloj, esperando de forma casi histérica a que terminase mi tiempo laboral. Al termina el día, por alguna extraña razón mi fuerte dolor en las piernas desaparecía e iniciaba animosamente la marcha de regreso a casa, ahora si había un motivo firme para llegar a ese pequeño departamento perdido en ese apartado edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Llegaba animoso al departamento, y ansioso encendía el viejo notebook, y empezaba a ver derechamente todos los capítulos que pudiese, sacrificando una hora de estudio claro. Ya no veía los capítulos por hobbie, ahora era meticuloso, los veía con suma atención, me concentraba en muchísimos detalles, en especial me concentraba en la personalidad de los personajes, para poder fantasear más seguido con lo que fue y pudo ser. Si me alcanzaba el tiempo me integraba más en los foros dedicados al tema, leía las primicias, examinaba los cómics y los memes, leía uno que otro cuento corto inspirado por la colorida serie, lo único en lo que no participé fue por la creciente actividad musical, pero estaba totalmente sumergido en todos los otros aspectos, a lo largo de una semana llegué a volver la serie parte de mi vida, comía manzanas solo para sentirme más conectado con los personajes, incluso en algún punto me obligué a ser más sociable con mis compañeros de trabajo, eran todos unos idiotas, desconsiderados, muy mal educados, pero en mi esfuerzo por ser tan sociable como los coloridos ponys, me esforcé en hacer vida social con ellos.

Pasaron los días, y yo seguí fantaseando con lo que fue y pudo ser, y en el fondo de mi corazón lanzaba mil y un teorías sobre si en realidad había hecho un viaje o no. Al llegar el viernes de aquella semana, estaba exhausto pero feliz, exhausto por mi trabajo y feliz porque al fin podría dedicar tiempo a los ponys de forma libre, llegué a mi departamento con el único propósito de regocijarme con mi extraño y mal establecido vicio, al encender el notebook, abrí las páginas de Internet que usaba para comunicarme, y luego me dirigí a excavar entre los plagados foros para saciar mi frenética sed por los coloridos ponys, estuve varias horas sentado mirando fijo aquella pequeña pantalla, mi compañero de departamento había hecho planes así que no tenía que preocuparme por él, tenía todo el tiempo libre que quisiese para saciar mi extraña sed, después de una horas de búsqueda y uno que otro video, noté que me había llegado un mensaje a mi correo electrónico, lo revise y era de mi amigo Leonardo, lo abrí de inmediato ya que Leonardo solo me envía correos para ocasiones espaciales, decía "oye amigo, tengo algo entretenido para este sábado por la noche, me han avisado de una junta de cultivadores de marihuana en el viejo club de EL PSICOACTIVO, si te interesa envíame un mensaje diciendo el lugar de encuentro y la hora de llegada". Respondí de inmediato confirmando mi interés, yo ya conocía aquellas reuniones, abrían muchos alucinógenos recreativos, y no solo lo veía como una noche más de juerga, también lo veía como la oportunidad perfecta para poder recrear mi casi enfermiza fantasía. Luego de redactar especificaciones de cuando y donde encontrarnos, continúe con mi viernes por la noche, absorbido por la alusinante pantalla.  
Al día siguiente desperté a eso de las 12:00 del día, estaba demacrado, tenía esa horrible sensación de desgaste, como cuando duermes más de la cuenta o muy poco, no recordaba exactamente a la hora en la que me quedé dormido, solo recordaba con exactitud cada cosa con la que me llené la cabeza para saciar mi hambre de ponys.

Luego de levantarme del sillón, me sacudí la ropa y me dirigí al baño, me vi al espejo y tenía tal vez el peor aspecto imaginable, parecía enfermo de influenza a pesar de no estarlo, mis ojeras llegaban casi hasta el borde de la barba, y mi piel casi alcanzaba un tono amarillento. Me lavé la cara aguantando el frío del agua ya que el clima estaba nublado en el exterior y el departamento tenía mala calefacción. Mientras yo me dedicaba a mi aseo matutino, siento el encaje de una llave en la puerta principal, de inmediato me sequé la cara y asomé la cabeza por al orilla de la puerta del baño, cuando se abre la puerta, reparo en la persona que estaba entrando y era mi compañero, que tenía casi el mismo aspecto que yo, entró con la cabeza agachada y casi arrastrando los pies, cuando se acercó a la altura del baño, yo intenté preguntarle por su aspecto, pero en cuanto abrí la boca el levanto un dedo e hizo un sonido de arrullo, continuo su ebrio y moribundo caminar hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con un fuerza, yo volví a meter la cabeza al baño y continúe con mi aseo despreocupadamente, ya que esta imagen era recurrente los fines de semana. Transcurrió el resto del día y yo me empecé a dedicar a mis trabajo escolares, que a pesar de que eran simples y cortos, tenía cierto desprecio por hacerlos, mientras escribía aquellas ecuaciones simples y fracciones de un solo digito, estaba atento al reloj, quería que llegase pronto la noche, mis ansias por ir a "recrearme" eran desesperantes. Le había dicho a Leonardo que nos encontraríamos a las 8:00 de la noche, en una plaza que se encontraba justo en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que tenía que salir de mi departamento a las 7:45 para llegar justo a tiempo. El reloj avanzaba cada vez más lento y en mi cabeza revoloteaban idea tras idea sobre ponys que hablan, drogas y matemáticas. No podía tener mi cabeza más revuelta, ya estaba terminando mis trabajos escolares, y aún faltaban tres horas para las 7:00. Mientras seguía escribiendo, las ansias me seguían quemando, mientras yo resolvía ecuaciones a calculadora limpia, mi compañero de departamento se paseaba detrás mío con el teléfono inalámbrico mientras ajustaba sus planes para este sábado por la noche, iba de izquierda a derecha en la habitación, con su mirada hacia el vacío, planeando por teléfono cada instante de esa noche, su aguda voz expresaba todas sus banales ansias ante el paciente receptor al otro lado del teléfono, acompañaba su molesta voz con el "tac" de las teclas de la calculadora y el repetitivo sonido del reloj. Yo ya me estaba volviendo loco. Después de una insoportable hora sentado en la pequeña mesa de centro, al fin había terminado las insufribles ecuaciones, pero aún me quedaba mucho tiempo, me levanté de la silla, y me dirigí a mi habitación serrando la puerta, miré hacia mi vasta repisa de viejos libros, eché una mirada de izquierda a derecha, en el lado izquierdo superior vi un grupo de discos de vinilo que había comparado hace un mes ,pero que nunca revisé por falta de tiempo, trepé con cuidado la repisa y saqué todo el montón de discos , comencé a verlos uno por uno, mientras les sacudía el polvo, en lo que me detengo de golpe ante una portada familiar, era el disco de Pink Floyd, "The dark side of the moon", no podía creer que entre ese montón de discos que alguna vez estuvieron en oferta, tuviera entremedio el milenario disco de Pink Floyd, sacudí el polvo del vinilo y me fijé que no estuviese muy rallado, me dirigí a un viejo mueble tapado con un gran pañuelo de diseño escoses, le quite de enzima unos libros, y quite de enzima el pañuelo, era un viejo tocadiscos que me había heredado mi abuelo, con cierta tranquilidad en mis movimientos puse el vinilo bajo la aguja, y lo encendí, como no tenía experiencia alguna con esta máquina, puse la aguja en un lugar al azar del disco, el disco giraba pero no sonaba nada, me acerque a lo que creo yo era el parlante y escucho un leve palpitar, de inmediato reconocí la canción "breathe", yo me relajé automáticamente aunque aún no sonase la música en sí, y me dirigí con un lento tambalear a mi cama, me desplomé bruscamente , cerré los ojos con el arrullante sonido del palpitar, mientras pensaba, mi mente se deshilachaba como un trapo viejo, pensando en las mil y un situaciones que me afligían, mi horrible trabajo, mi horrible condición económica, mi horrible falta de libertad y mi horrible compañero de departamento, con el pasar de las ideas empecé a perder el contacto con la realidad, era como si mi mente pesara más que mi cuerpo. Me balanceaba en las flácidas hilachas sueltas de mi conciencia, reprimiéndome a mí mismo y fantaseando con lo que fue y pudo ser, recordando tanto la noche de mi fantasía como los mil y un errores de mi vida, mi empleo, meijuventud desperdiciada y mi frágil imaginación, se volvían un solo grito de panico en el vasio, hasta que sin aviso me desplomé en sueño. Desperté con mi cuerpo aliviado y mi mente despejada en un gran prado de pasto. Con suma calma y alegría comienzo a recorrer mi alrededor con suave mirar, y en el bien marcado horizonte dibujado por las colinas, veo un pony color gris parado en lo alto de una pequeña colina, la inocente criatura me miraba fijamente, y tras su majestuosa figura se veían mil colores que se movían con suavidad y gracia cual psicodelia de los 60's. El pony color gris me miraba con total calma y con una sonrisa acogedora, yo diría más bien abrigadora, casi podía sentir ese calor, la hermosa criatura me dijo a lo lejos "ven, te estábamos esperando", me puse de pie sin preocuparme del dolor en las rodillas y sin prisa por falta de tiempo ni cojeo por dolor, me acerqué caminado hacia él, y en mi lento caminar, el seguía ahí estático ,tranquilo mirándome fijo con su cálida sonrisa, llegué hasta él con alegría y con naturalidad extendí mi mano hacia su figura para poder sentir aquella bella criatura, pero al intentar sentir el tacto de su suave pelaje, mi mano lo traspaso como si fuera humo, y sin ningún aviso la figura explotó en matiz de mil y un colores que se dispersaron en el aire y se desvanecieron cual vapor de tetera, no tuve tiempo para fijarme en cada color, pero estaba más que seguro que era cada color imaginable, me paré en el lugar donde había estado parada la delicada figura, y desde ese punto exacto ,se podía apreciar el paisaje tras las pequeñas colinas, miré fijo hacia el vacío, y con asombro, noté que se podía ver todo Poniville, todo estaba con los colores muy cambiados, y el cielo seguía con el mismo batido de colores morados verdes y amarillos. Yo me sentía muy feliz, casi extasiado, al poder apreciar aquel espectáculo de pintura en movimiento, hasta que escucho un tintineo, sentía que el sueño se detenía, y al tercer tintineo, despierto de golpe, miro hacia el tocadiscos y me doy cuenta de que el disco daba vueltas en la maquina pero no sonaba, vuelvo a sentir el tintineo y miro en todas direcciones, cuando me doy cuenta que el sonido provenía de mi celular que estaba en el mueble de noche al lado de mi cama, al tomarlo y ver la pantalla, veo que estaba ingresando una llamada de Leonardo, le contesto con una voz tenue y soñolienta le conteste, y él me respondió con bastante angustia :-¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS!?¿¡VAS A VENIR O NO!?- yo me quedé callado y miré hacia el reloj de mi pared y vi que ya eran las 8:15. Me espabilé como si me hubieran lanzado agua hirviendo, y le contesté al teléfono- voy para allá, no te muevas de ahí, ya voy a llegar- me alejé el teléfono de la cara y alcancé a escuchar una palabra, de Leonardo pero no la distinguí y colgué, salté da la cama y tomé mi billetera, me puse una chaqueta, y salí corriendo del departamento.

Corrí desenfrenado hacia el lugar de encuentro, el viaje que me habría tomado quince minutos, me habrá tomado unos 5 minutos, iba con la mayor rapidez que podía alcanzar, esquivando peatones y saltando obstáculos me las arreglé para llegar lo antes posible al lugar de encuentro. Llegué totalmente sudado, y jadeando a la plaza en la que nos habíamos acordado juntar mirando de izquierda a derecha buscando a mi viejo amigo, me detuve en el centro de la plaza, con una mirada desorientada, cuando a mis espaldas escucho –llegas tarde y enzima desarreglado, me doy vuelta, y me encuentro con su particular rostro que me miraba fijo a los ojos, me eché un paso atrás y grité emocionado su nombre, y en un gesto de cordialidad ambos reímos y nos abrasamos con una gran ánimo, él me dijo emocionado –vamos amigo, porque tan tarde- le respondí entre risas –tuve problemas mi router de realidad- el asentío con la cabeza, con una aire de entendimiento, luego de dicho todo lo por decir, nos dirigimos a la parada de autobús a esperar alguna línea que nos llevase a nuestro remoto destino.

Después de un largo viaje en autobús, llegamos a la parte más vieja de la ciudad, un viejo barrio, que en sus días, fue un gran centro social de las épocas coloniales, pero ahora era solo un barrio bajo, sin gloria alguna, más que sus viejas estructuras, a las cuales, no se les había cambiado una tabla desde que los españoles habían pisado aquel pueblo portuario. Leonardo y yo nos bajamos frente a una pequeña plaza adornada por viejos cañones y un pasto que solo se mantenía verde en primavera, Leonardo se bajó del autobús con total seguridad, mientras que yo miraba asustado mi entorno igual que un cachorrito recién adoptado, Leonardo esperó a que el autobús abandonara la parada y se acercó a mí con una relajado caminar, y con su mano en mi hombro me dijo con suma tranquilidad – mira mi querido amigo, este es el lugar- señalo hacia un viejo edificio- aquí es donde las grandes mentes vienen a relajarse – el edificio era una vieja casona colonial de tres pisos, con todos sus vidrios rotos, y decorada de arriba hacia abajo con grafitis, el color de sus madera era putrefacto, no parecía capaz de mantenerse en pie, mucho menos albergar un grupo de fumadores, Leonardo aún pegado a mi costado, me empezó a guiar hacia delante en dirección hacia la vieja casa, atravesando la plaza, mientras más cerca estaba de la vieja estructura, más aún veía sus fallas estructurales, desde los marcos de ventana descuadrados, hasta las vigas claramente partidas a la mitad, nos pusimos en frente de la puerta y Leonardo se adelantó a girar la perilla de la descuadrada puerta y con gran naturalidad la empujó y me hizo una seña para entrar, yo me quedé quieto con una cara casi de indignación, me hice un paso atrás y dije :–no pienso entrar ahí amigo, el lugar esta que se cae, no podría albergar un gato, mucho menos un grupo de personas- ante mis palabras el demostró preocupación, pero al terminar, agacho al cabeza y soltó una carcajada, me miró con tranquilidad y me dijo: –amigo, como se te ocurre que te voy a hacer subir a esta porquería de la época de la conquista, nosotros solo vamos a entrar a la primera planta, luego te mostraré donde esta lo bueno – yo aún no estaba convencido con la idea, pero guiado por mi confianza en Leonardo, entré con sumo miedo a la vieja casona, Leonardo se me puso por delante y empezó a guiar, mientras avanzábamos yo veía hacia todo mi entorno, y mientras más examinaba peor se veía el lugar, todos los soportes rotos, las ventanas destrozadas, absurdos grafitis en las paredes, los ladrillos de la vieja chimenea estaban picados, y la escalera que llevaba hacia la segunda planta estaba destruida a su 100%, mientras yo me fijaba en todas estas atrocidades contra la ingeniera, Leonardo seguía su caminar tranquilo en las desarmadas habitaciones, hasta que se detuvo frente a la única puerta que no estaba rallada con los burdos grafitis, era una puerta vieja, pero parecía ser la única que no estaba descuadrada, Leonardo la abrió sin decir una palabra, de inmediato fijé mi cabeza en el oscuro borde de la puerta, con la esperanza de que lo organizado ahí estuviese andando en aquel cuarto, pero al terminar de abrir, me encuentro con la mismísima nada, era un cuarto pequeño, con el papel tapiz rasgado, era tan pequeño con para un armario, yo me sentí nuevamente ofendido, miré a Leonardo y con un amargado tono le dije:

-¿para esto me trajiste acá?- el volvió a reír con su típica y maniática sonrisa, me vio a los ojos con su peculiar calma y me dijo :–espera ya verás- yo me eché un paso atrás con una grandísima expresión de terquedad y enojo, él se hincó frente al diminuto cuarto, y empezó a rasguñar el suelo, rascaba y rascaba aquella alfombra que servía de tapa piso, hasta que unido su mano en un disimulado tajo que había en la alfombra, empezó a levantar la alfombra y empecé a notar que era muy gruesa, demasiado para una alfombra tapa pisos, cuando la removió toda, la arremango hacia atrás y dejó al descubierto una clara puerta de madera que era un poco más pequeña que el suelo mismo del pequeño armario, se frotó las manos y a continuación golpeó fuertemente la puertilla dos veces, hizo una pausa de tres exactos segundo y luego la golpeo cuatro veces seguidas, luego se puso de pie y dio una paso a tras ubicándose en mi posición, yo lo miraba y notaba que aún mantenía esa relajada e irónica sonrisa, y de repente se abre aquella puertilla en el suelo, y sale de la delgada línea entre el piso y la puerta, una nube de espeso humo blanco, que salía sin pausa alguna, como si fuera el humo de una locomotora que va a toda prisa, y mientras se empieza a levantar aquella pequeña puertilla de madera, se empieza a distinguir entre el humo una figura delgada, que subía lentamente junto a la puertilla de madera, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que su cabeza se asomaba entre el espeso humo, era un persona de rasgos avejentados, con ojos rojísimos, y la mirada perdida, tenía el pelo largo y blanco peinado hacia atrás y uno de sus irritados ojos era verde y el otro negro, vio a Leoanrdo unos segundos y sonrió, luego vio hacia a mí, y su leve sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada, dijo con calma - valla hermanitos, ustedes sí que se ven preocupados, en especial tú- me señaló con su delgada mano - creo que necesitas un paseo en pony- yo le levanté una ceja y sonreí de forma sínica, el extraño hombre solo me miraba y sonreía, en un momento se salió del agujero en el suelo, llevaba un terno bastantea arrugado, de color beige y una corbata rallada de rojo y azul y unos pantalones muy elegantes también de color beige, con su delgado cuerpo se paró al lado nuestro y nos hizo un gesto de invitación, Leonardo bajó primero, se metió en el estrecho agujero y se deslizó por una escalera cual comadreja, el extraño hombre me miró y me hizo la invitación, yo miré hacia adentro y solo se veía el resplandor de la luz entre el espeso humo, pero lo más extraño es que no se escuchaba nada, era como si Leonardo se hubiese desvanecido entre el humo, ni siquiera se escuchaba música, lo que era raro en una reunión de drogadictos, con miedo pisé la escalera y empecé a bajar escalón a escalón, mientras el extraño hombre mi miraba, y dijo: – buen viaje amigo, te veo abajo- mientras que yo seguía viajando temeroso, inhalaba más el espeso humo, el delgado tramo de paredes de concreto parecía eterno, y yo seguí bajando escalón a escalón, inhalando el pesado humo, que a pesar de ser pesado y espeso, no era intoxicante. Por cada escalón que bajaba yo me sentí más y más descansado, más ligero, y ligeramente más feliz, llegué a un punto que empecé a disfrutar del sonido de los escalones al pisarlos, hasta que empiezo a escuchar una música, y entre la música algunas risas, mientras más bajaba se hacía más notorio, y entre sonidos de guitarras y risas de alegría y jubilo, detecto que estaba sonando al canción "Any color you like" de Pink Floyd, nunca en mi vida, había sido tan placentero el bajar por una escalera. ya Cuando la música y las carcajadas eran totalmente claras, logré encontrarme con el suelo al final de la escalera, miré detrás de mi, y vi algo que creí que no podría existir en estos tiempos modernos y "civilizados", era un enorme salón lleno de gente de todas las edades y razas, habían desde negros hasta asiáticos, todos vestidos de colores y sentados en alfombras en pequeños círculos de no más de 6 personas, todos charlando y riendo con suma clama y alegría, todos con pipas de agua, y una que otra pipa tribal, todos con un gran tazón lleno de hierba en el medio del círculo, todo decorado de mil colores, y una gran esfera de luces en el techo apuntada por un faro de luz que cambiaba de color, y en una esquina un viejo tocadiscos adaptado a unos grandes amplificadores, también había una especie de barra donde había una pareja de ancianos sonrientes. Mientras yo me exorbitaba con el majestuoso salón, Leonardo se me acercó de la nada y me dijo:- esto es lo que escondía la vieja y maltrecha casona que tanto criticabas – yo boquiabierto le dije: –wow amigo, yo creía que esto solo pasaba en la india- él se río con su mano en su inexistente panza y me golpeó en el hombro.

– Tal y como en la época de la colonia, un salón de opio, por supuesto el menú de hoy es marihuana, ven vamos a conseguir un poco- Leonardo me guío con su mano en mi hombro mientras yo miraba hacia mi colorido entorno, nos acercamos a la barra donde estaba la pareja de ansíanos, la anciana vio a Leonardo – hola joven, como le ha ido, ¿quiere lo mismo de siempre?- Leonardo se apoyó sobre la barra de madera y con una voz baja pero audible le dijo a la anciana –sí, pero hoy vinieron unos amigos, ¿sabe dónde se están sirviendo?- ella asintió con la cabeza y le respondió con la misma voz – claro que vinieron tus amigos, están en aquella esquina –señalo una esquina junto a el tocadiscos- les acabo de servir un tazón, ve a servirte con ellos- Leonardo le asintió con la cabeza y le extendió su mano empuñada, y le dió a la anciana un puñado de monedas, luego me miró y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando hacia la mencionada esquina, nos dirigimos hasta allá, me fijé en la alegada esquina y vi allí sentadas varias personas, vi a un joven de aspecto gótico, con su cabeza agachada y la cara cubierta por su abundante pelo, vestía una túnica negra y algunos adornos de color plateado en su cuello, la mayoría era lunas y estrellas, tenía en su mano una pipa de agua, que en su fondo, parecía una media luna, para fumar no movía su cabeza un centímetro, solo se acercaba la pipa a la boca totalmente oculta por su frondoso pelo. A su lado estaban sentadas dos mujeres muy lindas a primera vista, las dos muy altas y delgadas, eran pelirrojas con un moño tipo tomate, y de pecas en sus delicadas caras, ambas eran casi idénticas, la misma altura, la misma cara, casi el mismo peinado, ambas vestidas de un delicado bolero gris y de camisa blanca a rallas con cuello abierto, ambas fumando una pipa de madera con un modelo clásico, las dos con una cara de gran decepción mirando hacia el suelo, finalmente había sentada una muchacha de baja estatura, y de apariencia totalmente latina, llamaba la atención su pelo teñido de un azul claro, y su ropa de color celeste, tenía fruncido el ceño y en su mano tenía un simple porro, a su lado había la funda de una guitarra, miraba todo el tiempo al tazón de marihuana, se veía bastante irritada. Nos acercamos al peculiar grupo muy despacio, mientras los mirábamos fijamente, ninguno se movió de su posición, más que para acercar sus pipas a sus bocas, nos acercamos lo suficiente como para hacernos notar por el muchacho gótico, quien primero giró levemente su cabeza para vernos de reojo entre su frondoso cabello, vió a Leonardo y entre esa mota de pelo se pudo distinguir una sonrisa, alzó toda su cabeza ,era un joven si bien no muy agraciado tampoco era una desgracia, mantenía en su cara la iluminada sonrisa mientras miraba a Leonardo, le extendió su mano en amable gesto y dijo con una voz tenue y deprimida: – hola amigo, ha pasado bastante tiempo- Leonardo se río y le tomó de la mano para saludarle, y dijo:- valla amigo si que ha pasado tiempo, sigues igualito que hace un año, dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas?- el volvió a agachar la cabeza y dijo exactamente con la misma voz: -siguen exactamente igual- el muchacho se acercó la pipa a la boca, y aspiró una fuerte dosis del denso humo y se quedó ahí estático, ah Leonardo se le había borrado su sonrisa y también había agachado su cabeza casi simulando la tristeza del oscuro muchacho, pero después de un segundo de respetuoso silencio volvió a alzar su psicótica sonrisa y preguntó con una energética voz : – y bien, ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigas?- el muchacho volvió a alza su tupida cabeza, pero ahora sin expresión y señalo a las gemelas que se encontraban muy juntas. – ellas son las hermanas McAlister, hermanas McAlister él es Leonardo- las muchachas levantaron su mirada con la misma expresión de decepción que tenían al verlas por primera vez, las dos con movimientos al unísono mirando a Leonardo, las dos levantaron sus manos saludándolo. Luego el muchacho apuntó hacia la muchacha de la funda de guitarra, y dijo: – ella es María - ella solo respondió con un "hola" pero no se movió ni un centímetro, solo lo dijo "hola". Después de la apagada presentación, Leonardo no se dejó afectar por el ambiente, mantuvo siempre su entusiasta ánimo que lo hacía característico, con una brillante sonrisa se acomodó entre la guitarrista y las hermanas. Yo me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, solo me senté entre la guitarrista y el gótico de forma apresurada, lo que me pareció inusual fue que los presentes solo me dirigieron la mirada cuando me senté, los cuatro integrantes del circulo me miraron fijamente todos con las mismas expresiones que tenían al llegar, casi con una acosadora mirada me recorrían de pies a cabeza, juzgando cada centímetro de mí, me sentí angustiado por unos momentos, hasta que casi como cortando el ambiente el joven gótico pregunta a Leonardo sin despegarme la mirada – oye amigo- Leonardo le dirige atención –y quien es este, ¿viene contigo cierto?- Leonardo lanzó una pequeña risa y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pipa echa de cerámica y tubos de fierro , de esas que venden en las ferias de artesanías, con calma tomó en el silencio un poco de marihuana de el gran tazón que había en el centro y dijo con más calma que tenía cuando entramos: – pues averígüenlo ustedes mismos- en ese instante concentraron toda la atención en mí, sin disimulo, acercaron sus cabezas para verme de cerca, y sin aviso alguno María mepregunta– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- como había dicho anteriormente yo odiaba mi nombre latino, y Leonardo tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que lo dijese, así que sin ningún tapujo ocupé el único sobrenombre que recordaba en ese momento – mi nombre es Lead, Lead footprint- todos los que me miraban levantaron una ceja, generándose un silencio incomodo, con duda miraron a Leonardo, y el solo levantó los hombros como diciendo ´´que se yo``, luego me preguntó una de las hermanas –¿eres de este país cierto? –preguntó con entusiasmo – sí, soy criollo nato-le respondí con firmeza, las dos hermanas se miraron al unísono, y al instante el joven gótico pregunta con cierta irritación, - ¿ bienes con Leonardo cierto?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, después de ese incómodo y apresurado interrogatorio, todos me despegaron la mirada y volvieron lentamente a sus anteriores posiciones, yo aún me sentía incómodo, así que pregunté con una alegría simulada- ¿y ustedes?¿qué me pueden contar de ustedes?- todos me miraron de reojo, excepto el muchacho gótico, quien acercó su cabeza a mí con desafío, y dijo :

-¿pues dime que quieres saber?- yo con algo de miedo dije: –bueno podrías decirme tu nombre para empezar- el muchacho relajó su expresión y retrocedió, aspiró algo de humo de su pipa de agua, y me dijo: –me llaman Darkness, y más te vale que también me llames así – yo asentí con la cabeza con una expresión de total ignorancia, el muchacho volvió a agachar la cabeza tapando su rostro con el tupido pelo. Tras un par de segundos de silencio miré al par de hermanas, y les pregunté también con un entusiasmo producido – ¿y ustedes dos?, son bastante lindas ¿Cómo se llaman?- ambas quitaron su expresión de desilusión y se miraron extrañadas ,y me respondió una que tenía un único mechón colgando del medio de su aprisionado peinado,- ¡HOLA!- dijo con cierta alegría – somos las hermanas McAlister, yo soy Anayss y ella es mi hermana Anabelle- entonces la otra muchacha, la que a diferencia de su hermana tenía dos mechones apartados de su peinado (uno en cada lado), extendió su mano de forma muy cordial y yo le correspondí el saludo, entonces dijo con cierta alegría oculta mientras me sacudía la mano :– Anabelle McAlister, para servirte –se sentía cierta alegría en las dos al hablarles -¿McAlister?¿no son de este país verdad?-dije con una sonrisa y las dos se miraron y se rieron- si somos de este país- me dijo Anayss- nuestros padres son extranjeros, originarios de Escocia, de la ciudad de Glasgow, vinieron a este continente por negocios y nosotras nacimos aquí también por negocios- ambas rieron-. ¿Y tú muchacho? Tu apellido también es bastante extraño, Tampoco creo que seas de aquí ¿verdad?- yo bajé la mirada al suelo e intenté rebuscar alguna excusas, y respondí enseguida: – solo digamos que soy de un pueblo ecuestre- en eso Leonardo estallo en carcajadas dejando salir una gran bocanada de humo, todos lo miramos mientras él se reventaba en risa, yo lo miré enojado y le pregunté con calma -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- él se tuvo que calmar así mismo y dijo entre el ahogo de su carcajada :- ¡NO! nada, nada, solo es que me acordé de algo gracioso que tiene que ver con caballos – Leonardo me miró y levantó sus cejas- pero bueno continúen que yo me concentro en mi pipa- Leonardo se concentró en aspirar el denso humo y yo volví a concentrar mi atención en las hermanas – em… con que escocesas… ¿y qué negocio querían hacer sus padres?- entonces Anabelle se acercó levemente y me respondió –bueno te contaré la historia. Veras que mis padres eran agricultores muy emprendedores en Glasgow, tenían tratos con todos los mercados cercanas a la ciudad e incluso algunas el interior de reino unido, cultivaban lo que se diera, desde papas hasta rábanos, y sus granjas eran prosperas y grandes, todo iba viento en popa ya que podían dar abasto a todos sus compradores, de echo hubo un tiempo en que tuvieron empleados en la granja del clan McAlister, pero el sueño se empezó a desbaratar con la llegada de los supermercados a Glasgow, estaban más cerca de los grandes centros, y traían sus productos desde países como estos en América, nuestro clan intentó razonar con las autoridades para no perder las ventas, pero no había caso, el mundo moderno había llegado a Glasgow, la granja comenzó a decaer y nuestros productos ya casi ni se vendían, nuestro clan se mantuvo firme a pesar de los malos tiempos, al tiempo de la decadencia de la granja nuestros, padres descubrieron que todo lo que los supermercado en Europa traían lo traían de América así que vinieron al lugar con las fruta más dulce del continente- las dos muchachas sonrieron y miraron al suelo con nostalgia, yo estaba sorprendido por la travesía de su familia, pero aún me quedaba una duda -valla, jamás había sabido sobre la agricultura en reino unido, y díganme ¿ustedes también se dedican a los negocios?- ambas rieron y se miraron, Darkness también río bajo su frondoso pelo, y la guitarrista también puso una sonrisa mientras miraba el tazón, yo estaba perplejo mirándolos de uno en uno, el único que no reía era Leonardo pero mantenía su sonrisa de siempre –si, nosotras también somos emprendedoras -dijo Anabelle- y de las mejores- dijo Darkness con mucho sarcasmo, las gemelas lo miraron con cierto enojo disimulado- bueno y ¿en que están "invirtiendo" ahora?- pregunté temeroso, Anayss agachó levemente la cabeza y borro su sonrisa, Anabelle la miró y luego me miró a mi y dijo con menos entusiasmo:

–bueno, venimos saliendo de un negocio hace poco, invertimos en un supermercado- yo levanté una ceja, y pregunté –¿y cómo les fue?- las muchachas miraron ambas al suelo con desilusión, entonces Anayss me contesta:- bueno… veras… no nos fue muy bien, bueno, te cuento, iniciamos un supermercado muy grande y muy variado, al lado de un minimarket, creíamos que por tener más productos la gente nos iba a preferir, así que para cumplir esto tuvimos que hacer varios contratos con distribuidoras baratas para que no nos saliera más caro, al principio la gente nos prefirió por nuestra abundancia, y el minimarket de al lado empezó a perder clientela, pero los productos de las empresas baratas eran de baja calidad, y la gente empezó de a poco dejar de comprar en nuestro supermercado, ya no nos alcanzaba para pagarle a las empresas distribuidoras, así que rompimos los contratos, para poder comer nosotras, cuando ya no nos quedó nada vendimos lo poco que nos quedaba para poder mantenernos, y cuando dimos el supermercado por clausurado el minimarket de al lado, que tanto miedo nos tuvo, se había hecho millonario con nuestra clientela – yo quedé algo anonadado, solo miré al suelo y moví disimuladamente la boca, luego me invadió la curiosidad y pregunté :– ¿y cómo le hacen ahora? Digo, ¿Cómo le hacen para vivir? Me imagino que perdieron mucho con lo del supermercado- entonces Anabelle decidió contestarme esta vez – bueno, vendimos el edificio y el terreno, y con eso estamos en una casa de hospedaje, pero ya saldremos de esta, no es el primer negocio en el que metemos nuestras escocesas manos y tampoco será el último, teníamos pensado volver a la granja del clan y convertirla en una destilaría, escuchamos que se está exportando mucho whiskey desde Glasgow – al acabar Anabelle, ambas se llevaron su vieja pipa de madera a la boca, las dos al mismo tiempo, y aspiraron una gran bocanada y serraron sus ojos mientras retenían el humo, se veía que se iban quedar así un rato, así que dirigí mi mirada a la joven de cabello azul.  
La muchacha solo se quedaba viendo el tazón de marihuana detenidamente con el ceño fruncido y se llevaba un porro ocasionalmente a la boca, por más que la mirase no se preocupaba de mí, parecía estar reflexionando pero de algo desagradable, me cansé de solo mirarla y le pregunté con una clara intención de abordar :– hey tu niña de pelo azul ¿Cómo te llamabas?- ella desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia mí, y me miró fijo a los ojos, con su fría mirada, y soltó una sonrisa cálida, pero conservaba cierta malicia en sus ojos, me dijo en una voz firme: – yo soy María Fernández, la mejor guitarrista que hallas visto- yo quedé algo impresionado por su osadía, y le dije: – valla, un gusto María, ¿así que tocas guitarra?¿y en qué grupo?- ella miró con enojo y dijo con voz agria :–ya no toco en ningún grupo, soy demasiado buena como para tocar para cualquier grupo de segunda- yo me reía con cierto cinismo mientras ella mantenía la cabeza en alto, con total petulancia y orgullo, entonces le pregunté con miedo.-¿pero no has tocado para ningún grupo últimamente?-ella puso su cara en total amargura y dijo :– bueno si… ase poco toqué para unos perdedores sin oído que no consideraban que una guitarrista tan buena como yo podía participar en su enclenque grupo- Seguí con mi sonrisa disimulada y dije entre carcajadas.

-hehehehehe, ¿todo un desperdicio no? – Ella sonrió y alzó su cabeza orgullosa – ¿y por qué te expulsaron en primer lugar? ¿Hiciste algo mal?- ella frunció el ceño casi eufórica y me dijo con voz alzada -¿hacer algo mal yo? ¿Cómo te atreves? Soy la mejor guitarrista de toda esta asquerosa ciudad portuaria, ese pequeño grupo va a decaer sin mí, lo que pasó es que a esos ingenuos no podían soportar que fuese tan buen guitarrista y me intentaron cambiar, al final me rendí yo misma para que esos payasos no pudieran disfrutar de mi habilidades- yo estaba escuchando a la muchacha con un poco de extrañeza por toda la gloria que se pintaba, y de repente siento que me ponen algo contra el pecho, miro a mi costado y era Darkness que estaba apretando el tazón de marihuana vacío contra mí, asomo uno de sus ojos entre el tupido pelo y me dijo: –tu eres el nuevo, tú vas a buscar más – Yo lo miré extrañado, mientras que María parecía querer decirme más. Entonces Darkness me hace un gesto con la cabeza y me dice: –si no sabes cómo pedirlo yo te acompaño- lo miré un par de segundos y asentí con la cabeza lentamente, entonces nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia la barra donde yacían los ancianos que vi al entrar, caminamos entre varias personas tiradas en el suelo, algunas durmiendo otras revolcándose y riendo, al llegar a la barra Darkness le extendió el tazón a la anciana y le dijo :  
–lleno por favor- entonces el muchacho me miró y me dijo de la nada: –no le hagas caso a María es una engreída- yo estaba asombrado por la nueva iniciativa que mostraba – no le creas nada de lo que te cuenta, ella no puede asumir la derrota, la verdad es que toca muy mal la guitarra y su grupo la echó por engreída- yo me quedé mirando al joven mientras la anciana le extendía el tazón, mientras lo recibía le pregunté : –¿y cuál es la verdadera historia?- el muchacho miró al suelo y pensó unos segundos, luego apoyó su codo en la barra y miró al suelo mientras me decía: – está bien te voy a contar, pero de mí no te enteraste de nada ¿OK?- asentí con la cabeza, y Darkness empezó a relatar. – bueno esta chica si toca la guitarra, pero no tan bien como ella presume, de echo tiene muchas fallas al tocar, y lo peor es que no las asume, la echaron de su último grupo por eso, llegó prometiendo ser la mejor guitarrista que se allá visto y le creyeron por que se sabía acordes, de echo desplazó a otra guitarrista que era muy buena pero no era presumida así que no se notó mucho, un día de concierto ella prometió mucho y cumplió poco, y la bajaron del escenario entre abucheos y latas de cerveza, así que para arreglar las cosas tuvo que subir al escenario la otra chica- por alguna razón no me sentí sorprendido, debió ser porque la muchacha hablaba de forma muy egocéntrica, entonces Darkness me dice: –oye eso sí, yo no te eh dicho nada ¿entiendes?- asentí con la cabeza recibí el tazón cuando Darkness me lo extendió, y nos dirigimos hacia el circulo de gente que nos estaba esperando con ansias por la marihuana. Cuando llegamos y nos sentamos, todos me estaban mirando, pero con la peculiaridad de que ya nadie estaba fumando, me fijé en sus pipas y ni Leonardo ni las hermanas estaban echando humo y María no tenía nada en la mano, pensé unos segundos y recordé que yo era el que traía el tazón, lo extendí hacia el centro del círculo, y de inmediato todos metieron sus manos para sacar un poco de las secas hojas, Leonardo llenó su artesanal pipa y me la extendió con una sonrisa, la recibí y me dió un encendedor. Había pasado tanto escuchando las historias de los que me rodeaban que se me había olvidado mi objetivo inicial allí, pero ahora lo tenía en mi mano, me llevé la pequeña pipa a la boca y la encendí, con mucho pulmón me tragué todo el humo que pude, y aguante la respiración, cerré los ojos, y hasta el último de los problemas empezó a desaparecer, al fin me sentía descansado, al fin me sentía en casa. Luego de un medio minuto, abrí al boca y expulse el pesado humo, empecé a rebuscar en lo último que estaba hablando y recordé a la joven guitarrista, me volteé hacia ella y dije: –así que tocas guitarra, pues…¿podrías hacerme una demostración?- note que Darkness me miro fijo luego de decir esto, la muchacha puso una cara seria y luego de un segundo dijo: –por supuesto que puedo.- confiada sacó su guitarra de su estuche y aprovechó que el tocadiscos del lugar estaba enchufado a un amplificador, con mucha osadía desenchufo el tocadiscos y al silencio de la música todos la miraron, la chica enchufó su guitarra que era de un azul brillante con una estrella blanca en la parte baja , la chica empezó tocar unos acordes que al principio se escuchaban bien uno detrás del otro, parecía intentar armar una canción, golpeaba las cuerdas con bastante fuerza, la gente le prestaba atención con enojo pero no lo demostraban por que parecían al principio disfrutar de la escandalosa muchacha , acorde tras acordes parecía ir y venir por una melodía, luego de un rato empezó a fallar, los acordes eran desconcordes, y se empezó escuchar horrible, la gente ya parecía realmente enojada, la muchacha reaccionó ante esto con una cara de preocupación y empezó de la nada a dar punteos en la guitarra, que parecían solos de blues, pero a las pocas notas, empezó a fallar de nuevo, una y otra vez no se detenía , la gente la empezó a abuchear, no con ira, pero con desanimo hacia la osada muchacha, entre nota y nota desafinada se detiene de golpe, la muchacha despega su vista del mástil de la guitarra y concentra su atención en el amplificador, allí estaba parado uno de los ancianos de la barra, estaba agitando el cable de la guitarra y mirando fijo a María, con amargura dijo :–está bien que quieras alimentar el ambiente, pero si lo vas a hacer, hazlo bien- El anciano dejo caer el cable de la guitarra enchufó el tocadiscos, y se dirigió hacia la barra, la muchacha no parecía avergonzada pero si enojada, recogió el cable y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, y mientras empacaba su guitarra con furia .

yo dije – valla, no eres tan buena como dices, de echo cometiste muchos errores, con razón no estás tocando con nadie – sentí un golpe en el hombro, me voltee y Darkness me estaba mirando enojado, luego mira a María y su expresión era de cólera, y dijo con total furia :-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!,¡SOY LA MEJOR GUITARRISTA QUE ALLAS VISTO EN TU POBRETONA VIDA!,¡COMO SI TU PUDIERAS SIQUIERA TOCAR UN SILBATO!- mientras me gritaba miré hacia un costado y noté que todos miraban con preocupación, Darkness, las hermanas, las personas más lúcidas e incluso Leonardo ya no estaba sonriendo, devolví la mirada a la muchacha que se encontraba colérica y dije :–bueno de echo se tocar…- y antes de que pudiera terminar la muchacha gritó con ira :-¡CALLA, NO QUEIRO SABER NADA DE TI!,¡IGNORANTE!,¡NO RECONOSERIAS LA BUENA MUSCIA NI AUNQUE TE MORDIERA NE EL…- La muchacha fue silenciada por la intervención de las hermanas que la tomaron del hombro, se acercaron ambas tomándola de los hombros, y Anabelle dijo : –oye ya cálmate, no es necesario esto, no estamos aquí para discutir- entonces Darkness también intervino –si María, tiene razón, podrás pelear con él, cuando estés lúcida, ahora siéntate y deja que la marihuana haga efecto de una vez por todas, has estado irritada desde que llegamos . la muchacha miraba a Darkness con enojo, luego miró a las hermanas, que la miraban con preocupación, se arregló el cabello y dijo: –bien me voy a sentar, pero solo porque hoy no estoy aquí para pelear, considérate afortunado muchacho – Ella se sentó sin dirigirme ni la más mínima mirada, sacó de su bolsillo un taco de papelillos y desprendio uno de los delgados papeles, termino de moler la mariguana que ya tenía empuñada, y la espolvoreó con calma en el papel, lo enrolló y lo prendió, y una especie de calma empezó a bajar en el ambiente yo di otra bocanada a la pipa de cerámica y metal de mi amigo y se la devolví mientras aguantaba el respiración, luego de botar el espeso humo, intenté buscar otro tema de conversación y noté que no le había preguntado nada a Darkness sobre su vida, le di una palmada en el hombro y le pregunté:- ¿y tú?,¿de ti no sé nada?, bueno cuéntame algo de ti – el muchacho levantó la mirada y se río con ironía, luego me dijo mirando al suelo –tú no tienes nada que saber de mi-y se llevó la pipa a la boca aspirando muy profundamente, yo estaba sonriendo con calma y le dije: –vamos, no seas así, estamos fumando, dime… ¿Por qué estas aquí?- el muchacho volvió a reír y dijo todavía mirando al suelo – bueno que más da, si no te lo digo ahora vas a seguir jodiendo, bueno… veras, yo vengo aquí para relajarme, vengo ase tiempo, desde que me echaron de caza, he tenido muchos problemas y me gusta sentir que estos problemas ya no están- miré al suelo perplejo, yo creía que iba a ser más cohibido y desagradable por su aspecto, pero era simpático al hablar, con un tono relajado pregunté- bueno, ¿puedo saber por qué te echaron de caza?- el muchacho volvió a agachar la cabeza y tardó unos segundos en dar alguna señal, suspiró y me dijo con la cabeza agachada .– bueno… te diré… yo vivía con mi hermano mayor, nuestro padres habían desaparecido hace mucho, nunca más supimos que fue de ellos , desde que se fueron, que mi hermano se encargó de mí, siempre fue muy bondadoso y cariñoso, cuando logramos demostrar que podíamos mantenernos vivos sin la ayuda de cualquier agencia social- se llevó de nuevo la pipa a la boca y aspiro con los ojos serrados, mientras se tomaba esta pausa yo el pregunte -¿y tu hermano fue el que te echo de casa?-y me dijo mientars expulsaab el humo –espera ya llego a eso. Mi hermano empezó a demostrar cada vez más bondad, además de ayudarme a mí en la escuela y en mis cosas, siempre intentaba hacer el bien, siempre fue alguien con mucho corazón, cuando ya tuve edad de trabajar, le pedí permiso a mi hermano, pero él dijo que no, dijo estaba muy pequeño para eso, pero yo también quería poder tener mis cosas, todo lo compraba él yo tenía derecho solo a la menor parte, a esas alturas ya no se veía tan heroico, cada vez yo necesitaba más cosas y no las podía obtener, mientras que el se daba lujos por su trabajo, con el tiempo empecé a notar que no era tan parecido a él como siempre me enseñó, yo pensaba diferente, para empezar que la vida no es todo bondad, la vida es más oscura de lo que parece, es como si todo fuera una poesía tétrica con un final malo, nadie es bueno, y la maldad abunda, así que para representar mejor esto me subí a esta moda gótica, para poder expresarle al mundo y a mi hermano lo que pienso, pero mi hermano no lo toleró, decía que no me había criado para que me convirtiese en un raro, con el tiempo las discusiones fueron creciendo y así las diferencias, al final llegó un punto que se aburrió de mí y me echó de casa y yo no pude hacer nada , es él quien pagaba al renta- yo quedé boquiabierto y conmovido por la breve historia de este muchacho, antes de que pudiera decirle algo él dice :–el que me vista como gótico no me hace malo, no soy malo, solo veo las cosas con otro color a los colores de mi hermano- parecía que el muchacho estuviese a punto de romper en llanto, pero no mostró señal corporal alguna, yo me sentía algo mal por el chico, le tomé el hombro y le dije: –bueno, creo que saldrás de esta, si te criaste sin padres, bien podrás seguir sin hermano- el muchacho me miró de reojo y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, soltó una pequeña risa y se llevó la pipa de agua al a boca, sorbió el humo y dijo: –ya veremos – miré hacia el frente y todos nos estaban viendo, cuando les fui mirando a las caras, fueron desviando sus miradas, excepto Leonardo, quien devolvió su sonrisa a su cara y me extendió la pipa, yo volví a llenarla de las hojas molidas y la encendí, sorbí otra gran bocanada de humo, y aguante al respiración con los ojos cerrados y luego de otros treinta segundos lo expulsé, al abrir los ojos miro hacia mi costado con calma y me topo con una avejentada cara.

Me eché hacia atrás por la impresión, el rostro era avejentado pero vigoroso, lucía como un hombre de unos cuarenta años pero muy maltratado por el tiempo, estaba sonriendo con sus largos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, su piel era morena y su rostro delgado, su pelo era largo y blanco y estaba peinado hacia atrás, pero lo que me llamó la atención es que tenía un ojo verde y el otro negro. Con una voz algo elegante y a la vez pomposa me dijo: –valla, valla, valla, pero si es el nuevo, ¿de dónde los sacas Leo?, ¿de un manicomio clausurado? – miré Leonardo mientras el hombre mantenía su cara muy cerca de la mía, Leonardo estaba recién expulsando una bocanada de humo, y con calma dijo: – hola Eustaquio, que bien que tomaras un descanso de custodiar la puerta y nos acompañaras, él ex recluso de manicomio que mencionas, en realidad lo saqué de un supermercado – volví la mirada al extraño hombre y ya no estaba pegado, se había hecho hacia atrás, me fijé que era el mismo hombre que nos había recibido en la trampilla en la superficie, usaba su avejentado terno café, con una corbata rallada de rojo y azul, tenía una sonrisa, pero no como la de Leonardo, solo era una leve y relajada sonrisa, y sus gigantescos colmillos alcanzaban a sobresalir de su boca , el hombre dijo con calma y alegría, –valla, en realidad tiene pinta de empleado mal pagado, mira sus ojos desanimados y su expresión de total ignorancia, es todo un encanto, menos mal que lo trajiste a aquí- no pude evitar sentirme ofendido, pero de alguna forma tenía razón, y además la mariguana ya estaba haciendo efecto en mí, noté a mi alrededor que nadie le prestaba atención al peculiar personaje, era como si estuvieran acostumbrados a su presencia, el me miraba fijo y se tambaleaba en su pose de piernas cruzadas, me preguntó con un tono burlesco – y dime, mi desahuciado amigo ¿tienes nombre?¿o los empleados con sueldo mínimo ya no tiene ese derecho? – El peculiar hombre se ponía cada vez más irritante, simulando calma le dije :– me llamo Lead- el hombre río un poco y dijo -¿Lead? Qué extraño ¿Qué?, ¿tu mamá era corta de imaginación?, ¿o no conocía más letras?- todos los que me rodeaban, las hermanas, María, Darkness e incluso Leonardo, carcajearon un poco en silencio, el hombre me irritaba cada vez más, le dije algo enojado,  
–¿y tú qué?, ¿Eustaquio?, he escuchado nombres más bonitos en perros de gringos – Eustaquio rió y dijo con seguridad – por lo menos mi nombre tiene más de cuatro letras – yo ya no llevaba que responderle, el hombre me quitó la mirada de encima y se concentró en el tazón, sacó un poco de las hojas secas, del bolsillo de su terno ,sacó una vieja pipa de madera, que parecía tribal, estaba pintada de muchos colores y no estaba muy bien tallada, aún tenía extensiones de lo que solían ser ramas y su fondo parecía un recipiente para moler hierbas, molió las hojas con su puño y las espolvoreó en la pipa, sacó una caja de fósforos y encendió la pipa mientras succionaba el humo, por alguna razón no parecía contenerlo mucho rato, fumaba como si fumara un cigarro cualquiera, luego de un par de bocanadas me preguntó: -¿bueno mi querido colega, vasta de ofensas, dime ¿Qué te trae por este paraíso?- y le respondí aún con algo de enojo :– vengo a relajarme, he tenido una semana muy pesada, y quiero pasar un momento de paz,- la sonrisa del hombre pareció crecer, mientras aspiraba de su extraña pipa ,le pregunté :– ¿y tú?,¿Por qué estás aquí? – entonces Leonardo se río en su aislado pensar, Eustaquio me respondió- bueno mi amigo, yo trabajo aquí, y además conozco a todos estos desamparados que tienes en frente- yo dije con entusiasmo –wow, debe ser genial trabajar en un bar de estos, dime, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- entonces el hombre no me dijo nada, solo miró a Darkness, el cual le respondió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, entonces el peculiar hombre borro su sonrisa, me miro y respondió –bien te contare, veras, yo estudie periodismo, tengo un título y todo, el mejor de la clase, etc…- le dio una bocanada a su pipa y en ese lapsus le pregunte –si eres periodista ¿por qué trabajas aquí?- el sonrió y volvió a mirar a darkness mientras expulsaba el humo, a lo que él lo mira de reojo y le dice- cuéntale de una vez, ya lo asimos todos- el termino de botar el humo y me dijo- bien, te contare con detalle, para horrarte saliva en preguntas rebuscadas. luego de graduarme, me contrataron en un importante diario nacional, al principio me pusieron a hacer reportajes simples, accidentes, crímenes, infracciones, etc… pero siempre el editor y mi jefe me regañaban, ya que siempre ponía material extra, cosas como sucesos aislados, teorías del hecho, puras paranoias, pero paranoias bien fundamentadas, por eso es que me siguieron dando más casos cada vez más importantes, por mis argumentos, pero aún así en la edición eran retirados, eso me enfurecía, al pasar las noticias asía mi mejor esfuerzo en el material extra pero por más brillante que fuera, el editor los seguía retirando, al final me aburrí de eso y me concentré en convertir todas mis noticias en grandes conspiraciones, así, el editor tendría que o borrar todo, o publicarlo tal cual, se publicaron un par de mis noticias, solo las más buenas, y mi jefe estaba cada día más enfadado por la fama que le daba al diario, todo esto acabó cuando me dieron algo que no podía corromper, una simple entrevista a un alcalde. Pero cuando la hice, busqué la forma de hacerlo una de mis chorradas, y escuché entre las secretarias unos rumores de un robo al pueblo, yo usé mi avanzado intelecto para armar una conspiración, había hecho una obra de arte, pero era demasiado ataque hacia el pobre alcalde, y sabía que si mi jefe la veía no la iba a dejar salir, así que soborné al editor para que saliese de todos modos, a la semana de su publicación, en todos los noticiarios corría la noticia de que aquel alcalde era un ladrón descarado, hicieron sumarios contra el pobre hombre, acusaciones y falsos testimonios, pero todos sin evidencia, luego de que mi jefe se enterara y que las noticias digieran que su diario había sido el responsable, mi jefe me despidió y se aseguró que nunca más me contrataran en ningún diario. Desde ahí fui de trabajillo en trabajillo, pero en el trabajo que fuese siempre metía entremedio mi originalidad, lo que claro, siempre perjudicaba a mis jefes, luego de varios despidos y de grandes dosis de marihuana y varios alucinógenos para olvidar los problemas, llegué a través de un amigo a este olvidado lugar, y les faltaba un guardia que fuera atento y a la vez relajado, y yo me ofrecí, el sueldo no es tan malo, y me encanta conocer nuevas personas, y creo que a ellos también les encantan mis ideas, bueno mi amigo eso es todo lo que tienes que saber de mi- por alguna razón mi cerebro se había sumergido en la historia del extraño hombre, luego de terminar el hombre dio otra bocanada a su pipa y miró al suelo con nostalgia, yo no tenía palabras para decirle, y no rebusqué en algo inteligente solo le dije

–wow, yo creía que solo eras in tío raro, dime una cosa, ¿porque tus ojos son de diferente color?- el tipo volvió a sonreír y levantó su cabeza- bueno mi querido amigo, un día probé el LSD, y probé demasiado, el que me lo dio dijo que me desaparecí por todo el día, al día siguiente desperté con el ojo morado y adolorido, me mire al espejo y el iris ya no tenía color, solo era negro- yo me emocioné por lo que escuché y le pregunté con mucho entusiasmo. - ¿LSD? yo también lo he consumido, y también me desaparecí un tiempo, dime, ¿con que soñaste en el trance?- El soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo: – te lo digo si tú me dices tu fantasía primero- yo no quería responderle, me daba algo de vergüenza decir que mi gran viaje fue en torno a una serie para niños, pero me dejé llevar por el humo de la marihuana y lo dije con libertad.- bueno, yo fantaseé con ponys, así tal cual, con ponys de colores, soñé que entraba a su ciudad y que se asustaban de mi presencia- el hombre rió con mucha ironía y me miró a los ojos y me dijo:- bueno yo soñé con algo parecido. Oye antes de continuar, dime, te interesaría volver a dar un buen viaje, entonces el hombre sacó de su bolsillo toda un tira de estampillas, yo quedé boquiabierto, miré Leonardo, ya que él no quería que volviera a desaparecerme en mi loca fantasía, pero él estaba totalmente concentrado en su pipa con los ojos inyectados en sangre, miré a Eustaquio quien me levantó las cejas en señal de proposición, yo asentí con la cabeza y le extendí la mano, entonces él me dijo: –eso sí, nada es gratis te va a costar, no muy caro, pero te va a costar- yo totalmente ansioso saqué de mi bolsillo todo el dinero que tenía y se lo extendí con prisa, el rió irónicamente y dijo :– bueno ten- cortó unas cinco estampillas y me las dió, yo me las eché todas juntas a la boca y las empecé a lamer, entonces Eustaquio se puso de pie tranquilo y se fue en dirección a la escalera, su caminar era muy extraño y ligero, era como si volara al caminar, y a la vez se mantenía con firmeza, lo hacía con mucha gracia . Yo relamía las estampillas esperando el efecto alucinógeno, las lamí por unos diez minutos, luego escupí una bola de papel masticado, miré la bola enojado, ese tipo me había visto la cara de tonto, entonces las hermanas rieron y Anayss me dijo :–muchachito, Eustaquio te acaba de estafar, siempre hace lo mismo, vende estampillas limpias – entonces todos los del circulo rieron burlescamente, yo me puse de pie enfurecido y arrojé las bola de papel al suelo, miré hacia la entrada y justo estaba Eustaquio bajando junto ha más gente por la escalera, me dirigí con la mirada fija en el hacia allí, cuando llegué le grité :-¡HEY OYE!¡ME ESTAFASTE!¡ESTAS COSAS NO TIENE NADA!¡DEVÚELVEME MI DINERO!- El rió burlescamente, se frotó las cejas , y me dijo:- tranquilo muchacho, es una broma para novatos, tranquilízate, mira- Sacó otra tira de estampillas, pero estas tenían dibujadas las montañas que había visto en las primeras que consumí- estas estampillas si son, son noruegas, toma unas siete, por lo de la broma, tranquilízate esto se lo he hecho a todos- yo lo miré enojado, y me dí la vuelta con las estampillas en la mano, mientras me dirigía de vuelta al círculo, me las eché todas a la boca juntas, y caminé tranquilo al círculo, mientras las relamía, mientras caminaba me sentía más ligero, y mucho más feliz que con la marihuana, llegué hasta el punto en que me desplomé a mitad de camino, cuando caí no sentí el dolor, y solo sentí que todo se desvanecía, y caí en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Empecé a escuchar aves, que cantaban en agudo tronido, estaba obscuro y tenía una jaqueca de los mil demonios, moví uno de mis adormecidos brazos hacia mi cara entre quejidos y la froté, conseguí despegar mis parpados de las densas lagañas, los abrí con vista nublosa, mientras que en mi mente resonaba la música del clandestino bar en el que había pasado la noche, miré hacia el frente y cuando enfoqué bien la mirada, me encontré con un tupido arbusto, me asusté en ese momento y ,en una rápida exploración recorrí todo mi alrededor con la mirada, de nuevo me encontraba en un bosque. Solo que ahora, estaba abandonado en un sector tupido, apenas se veía más allá de las densas hojas y ramas de los árboles y arbustos, a mi alrededor cantaban aves y se escuchaban los movimientos de pequeñas criaturas entre los arbustos, de inmediato recordé mi última experiencia después de una tanda de alucinógenos, de inmediato me hice a la idea de que de nuevo estaba en el bosque Everfree, pero aún tenía una fuerte duda, ¿Será real lo que estoy viviendo?.

Me dispuse a levantarme y sacudirme la ropa llena de hojas y maleza, estaba totalmente desorientado, incluso, sentí miedo de moverme del lugar, intenté divisar un claro entre los árboles, la poca luz que se colaba entre las densas copas apenas me dejó ver algo, y entre el espeso y obscuro páramo que se desplegaba ante mis ojos se logra colar ante mi vista un conejo de extraña apariencia, casi caricaturesca, en cuanto noté su aspecto, me di cuenta de que experimentaba lo mismo de la última vez. Vi al conejo como se paseaba con tranquilidad, despreocupado, hasta que con sus orejas se pone alerta, ante el crujir de las ramas con mi pisar, y en un acto instintivo, el pequeño huyó despavorido, pero esto resultó a mi beneficio, ya que pude ver con precisión la línea en la que escapó, así pues me animé a hacer lo único que me podía hacer: salir de allí, lanzarme a la suerte, y usando todo el conocimiento que tenía de supervivencia, que era bastante poco, y partí hacía delante cortando ramas y aplastando arbustos para poder empezar mi camino.

Empecé a caminar justamente en la línea recta que siguió el pequeño animal, cortando y doblando cuanta rama se me cruzara, mi ropa que ya estaba descuidada se empezó a gastar y a ensuciar rápidamente. Mientras caminaba pensaba constantemente en mi situación, ¿Estaré de nuevo en Ecuestrita? Y si es que estoy ¿será real lo que estoy viviendo? Yo me sentía bastante lucido, la jaqueca se me había disipado rápidamente, de hecho me sentía más vivas por el hecho de estar respirando aire fresco, pero en fin, si es que en realidad volví al mismo mundo de fantasía al que anteriormente ya había viajado, ya me encontraba más preparado por lo mucho que me enfoqué en la colorida serie después de mi primer viaje.

A medida que iba avanzando me encontraba con ramas menos tupidas, me topé con uno que otro riachuelo que a pesar de ser pequeño parecía constante. Ya había perdido de vista al conejo, pero la luminosidad era cada vez mayor, lo que me hacía creer que ya estaba cerca de algún lugar despejado.

Seguí caminando por otro buen rato en la misma línea, llegó un momento en que dejé de preocuparme de los rasguños de mi ropa y empecé a disfrutar de los cantos de las aves, los cuales eran bastante armoniosos como para provenir de pajaritos en un bosque. Entre cortar y cortar de ramas logro divisar a través de los árboles un claro de luz, en ese momento suspiré y me sentí aliviado, por fin descanso, me dije y me apresuré hacia el claro, cuando ya el ambiente se hacía totalmente visible entre las ramas y troncos, me detengo algo asombrado, ví en la mitad de aquel claro lo que parecía ser un gran árbol o una especie de colina forrada en tupidos cúmulos de hojas. La estructura tenía ventanas, y corrales a su alrededor, como una pintoresca cabaña en una zona rural, en ese momento me convencí más de que mi viaje se retomaba en el mismo lugar. La peculiar forma del árbol, montículo, cabaña o fuese lo que fuese me resonaba en la mente y también la posición de gallineros y corrales alrededor, ya tenía alguna pista de a quién le pertenecía esta peculiar "granja".

Seguí caminando por otro buen rato en la misma línea, llegó un momento en que dejé de preocuparme de los rasguños de mi ropa y empecé a disfrutar de los cantos de las aves, los cuales eran bastante armoniosos como para provenir de pajaritos en un bosque. Entre cortar y cortar de ramas logro divisar a través de los árboles un claro de luz, en ese momento suspiré y me sentí aliviado, por fin descanso, me dije y me apresuré hacia el claro, cuando ya el ambiente se hacía totalmente visible entre las ramas y troncos, me detengo algo asombrado, ví en la mitad de aquel claro lo que parecía ser un gran árbol o una especie de colina forrada en tupidos cúmulos de hojas. La estructura tenía ventanas, y corrales a su alrededor, como una pintoresca cabaña en una zona rural, en ese momento me convencí más de que mi viaje se retomaba en el mismo lugar. La peculiar forma del árbol, montículo, cabaña o fuese lo que fuese me resonaba en la mente y también la posición de gallineros y corrales alrededor, ya tenía alguna pista de a quién le pertenecía esta peculiar "granja".

Me dispuse y me precipité a paso apresurado hacia la vivienda, ya me imaginaba la criatura que podría habitar este lugar, pero a medida que me acercaba algo no parecía ir con el paisaje. Todos los corrales en los que creo yo, debían estar habitando una gran diversidad de animales, estaban vacíos, totalmente desalojados, quedaban los nidos, quedaban las camas de paja, incluso platos con comida aún fresca, lo único que faltaba era habitantes. Estaba perplejo, se suponía que en el lugar donde estaba, debía estar todo lleno de vida, pero no había más que un escenario de "tierra sin humanos", pensé en un momento en que tan solo era una alucinación, de verdad no estaba viajando a un lugar mágico, y no estaba en la casa de la tierna criatura que yo creía que estaba por ver, pero bueno, no tenía mucho más que hacer que hurgar en el lugar.

Por más vueltas que me diera en el patio, no hallaba más que platos llenos de verduras y huellas de todos los tamaños que parecían ser tanto de osos como de conejos y zorros, me aburrí de buscar lo que evidentemente no estaba ahí. Me di una última esperanza y me dispuse a entrar en la estructura, a ver si la adorable criatura que esperaba estaba dentro. Rodeé el lugar, observando las bellas ventanas que estaban muy separadas del piso como para mirar hacia dentro, hasta que me topé con una pequeña y pintoresca puerta que se hallaba abierta, de esas que están partidas en vertical, me agaché para entrar por el pequeño marco y asomé la cabeza, pero solo me encontré con lo mismo que en el patio, nada más que un cuarto vacío, apenas entré me dediqué a explorar el pequeño salón de estar, era bastante acogedor y rustico, habían estantes pequeños con libros, muchas plantas en las esquinas, algunos muebles que se notaba estaban tallados en madera y una gran cocina de adobe ubicada en un costado de la pared ,habían cuadros pintados a "mano", y agujeros en las orillas que parecían madrigueras de ratón. Me sentí decepcionado por no haber hallado rastro de vida. A esas alturas estaba cansado y desorientado, intenté abandonar toda esperanza de que en verdad estuviese en un místico viaje a otro mundo, empecé a asumir en mi mente que estaba viviendo una potente alucinación y nada más que eso.

Entre mi quejar desorientado y mi nubosidad mental, escucho en el vacío, una voz familiar, coloco atención y escucho que gritan cerca de la entrada: –"¡FLUTTERSHY, YA LLEGUÉ! TRAJE LOS LIBROS DE VIDA SALBAJE DE EVERFREE QUE ME PEDISTE!"- reaccioné de salto ante la voz de quien parecía ser Twilight Sparkle, la adorable pony que me recibió en un principio, y también reaccioné ante sus palabras, "Fluttershy", parecía ser que mis dudas eran correctas, la pequeña criatura que esperaba encontrar dentro del árbol se llamaba Fluttershy, una pony Pegaso de cabellos rosados y pelaje amarillo, muy tímida y de conciencia naturista.

Mi ánimo volvió de golpe, parece que mis esperanzas no han muerto aún, con una sonrisa veo que en realidad si era Twilight Sparkle la que venía asomando la cabeza por la puerta que había dejado abierta, pero cuando ella me ve a mí su leve sonrisa se borra y se detiene de lleno, me ve y pone una gran cara de extrañeza, yo solo reaccioné a sonreír y a hacer un gesto de saludo, ella se acerca hasta el punto de un par de metros, y me dice,-¿Lead?¿eres tú?- yo asentí con la cabeza –Lead que haces en casa de Fluttershy, ¿no te habías ido?¿y donde esta Fluttershy?-dijo con aceleración, mientras que yo me sentía agobiado, para no quedarme rebuscando respuestas le dije: –Em…yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo y ¿estoy en casa de Fluttershy?- Ella se extrañó aún más y me preguntó –sí, esta es su casa ¿acaso la conoces?- Casi le digo que sí, pero como le explicaría que la conozco de una serie infantil, si ni siquiera saben lo que es un televisor, divagué un poco y le dije con total acento de adolescente imbécil: - No ,no tengo idea de quién es, solo quería saber dónde estoy- ella me rodeó para ver el resto de la sala mientras decía :–Pero, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?¿y donde esta Fluttershy?- Frunció el ceño y me miró amenazante -¿Acaso le hiciste algo?- Casi sentí ganas de reír al ver tan pequeño animalito apuntándome con su cuerno, así que simplemente le dije aguantándome la risa :–Mira, no sé muy bien cómo llegué aquí, y no le he hecho nada a tu amiga, cuando llegué no había nadie en este lugar- Ella me miró insatisfecha por mi respuesta y se dió la vuelta para seguir explorando la sala, ella traía su extraño morral de carga con un libro a cada lado. Preguntó con indiferencia, –¿Hace cómo cuánto llegaste aquí?- le respondí: –hace como unos veinte minutos ¿Por qué?- ,Ella no me miraba solo rebuscaba con la mirada en el lugar, y me dijo con fuerte duda: - entonces llegaste y no había nadie ¿también estaban todas las puerta abiertas?- yo le asentí con la cabeza, y le dije:- Así es llegué y no había absolutamente rastro de vida, es como si hubiesen abandonado el lugar con prisa- Entonces Twilight enderezó su cabeza ,y se vió en su perfil una brillante idea: - creo ya saber por qué no está. ¿acaso avisaste de tu presencia antes de entrar en el jardín?-, me preguntó con gran inquisición, a lo cual respondí: – no, solo llegué y ya no había nadie-, Entonces ella se rascó un poco la barbilla con la pesuña mirando al suelo, como perdida en sus dudas, entonces me dijo: – Debió de haber escapado al ver que venias, y sus animales también- casi suponía el motivo de la reacción de la tímida pony pero aún así pregunté: –y por qué escapar- A lo que me respondió con un tonto algo burlesco: - pues no creo que tú te quedes parado al ver que una gigantesca criatura erguida en sus patas traseras se acerca por el bosque ¿o sí?- , no pude evitar sentirme algo ofendido, pero un humano hubiera sido lo último que una pony hubiese esperado ver en su vida. En el rebuscar de Twilight por el alrededor del salón de estar, me dice con duda: –pero no creo que haya huido así coma así, ella no dejaría a sus mascotas abandonadas así de fácil, al menos que…– S quedó mirando unos segundos al vacío y me dijo con total asertividad:- ¡al menos que se halla escondido!- L pony empezó a buscar debajo de los muebles, levantando las sillas, corrió los cajones, mientras yo yacía ahí, confuso y desorientado. En un instante se detuvo y me dijo: – no te quedes ahí parado ayúdame a buscarla- yo ,algo anonadado reaccioné y me dispuse a buscarla, como Twilight ya estaba casi acabando con el área del salón de estar, me acerqué a un sillón junto a una escalera, me iba a agachar a buscar bajo el sillón, pero me detuve, ya que algo me llamó la atención, me fijé que había una puerta bajo la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta, la posición de la puerta y sillón me recordaba bastante a la entrada del bar de la noche anterior, me llamó bastante la atención, era casi como una réplica de la posición, y en ese momento, comienzo a oír sollozos, quejidos ahogados detrás de esta puerta. Fluttershy podría estar detrás, me dispuse a abrir la peculiar puerta que parecía estar camuflada con la pared, giré lentamente la manija , y la abrí con prisa, y grande fue mi asombro al ver en la oscuridad de un pequeño cuarto una criatura acurrucada en posición fetal, pegada a la pared, temblando, tapándose los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, la escena fue chocante, pero enternecedora, ver a la pony más tierna, en su momento más vulnerable, me quedé ahí mirándola un instante, y sin alargar el sufrimiento de Fluttershy, le dije con tenue y calmada voz: ¿hola?- y al terminar la palabra, ocurrió lo que me esperaba, un grito de terror ensordecedor, agudo y desesperado, acompañado de un brinco cual conejo, se abalanzó hacia mí, buscando alguna salida, dirigiéndose justo hacia el arco de mi entrepierna, y en una embestida de asedio, aplastó mis partes nobles con su macizo cráneo, casi escuché el crujir de nueces en mi interior, y con este golpe me evade hacia la izquierda, mientras que yo me aprieto las pelotas del dolor, me empiezo a encorvar lentamente entre tiritones y quejidos, cedí ante la fiebre y me desplomé en posición fetal, sudando y quejándome con voz aguda, en ningún momento se me pasó por la mente que una criatura de esa talla, me diera semejante embestida y mucho menos en mi área más sagrada, miraba hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras Fluttershy se apresuraba en correr, Twilight salió detrás de ella gritando :

-¡NO, FLUTTERSHY, ES LA CRIATURA DE LA QUE TE HABLÉ, NO CORRAS!-.

: mientras las escuchaba alejarse, reuní fuerzas para poder ponerme de pie, el dolor aún era inmenso, me bamboleé hasta el centro del salón de estar, para poder ver en qué dirección se habían ido las ponys, no aguantaba más el dolor que subía por mi estómago, me precipité hacia algo parecido a un banquillo, hasta que tuve suficiente estabilidad para poder reponerme de pie, me acerqué a la ventana y miré hacia fuera, y a lo lejos, en el sendero que guiaba a casa de Fluttershy, veía a las dos, pero solo una venía caminando. Twilight llevaba a Fluttershy atada de las patas, como si fuera un cordero para faena, y la traía levitando con el resplandor de su cuerno, casi me causa gracia, me fijé que Fluttershy no oponía resistencia alguna mientras se acercaban hacia la entrada, me aparté de la ventana y me sequé el sudor de la frente, intenté parecer relajado pero aún me sentía incómodo. De repente entra Fluttershy, aún seguía atada de patas, Twilight la dejó caer suavemente y le retiró la soga, todo con el resplandor de su cuerno, Fluttershy se puso de pie pero al instante se sentó apartándome la mirada, por más que la mirase a los ojos ella evitaba mirarme a mí, ella se mostraba nerviosa, Twilight le dijo con reproche: -¿¡por qué has corrido de esa manera!?¿Que no recuerdas le criatura de la que te hablé?- ella me miró de pies a cabeza evitando mis ojos, y le respondió: - bueno es que me asusté, no pensé que esa criatura tan alta y fea podría ser la que tu me dijiste- No pude evitar sentirme enojado, entonces Twilight le dice :– Creo que le debes una buena disculpa a Lead- Fluttershy me miró a los ojos y se puso de pie, dió un par de pasos hacia mí, unos lentos pasos y mirando hacia arriba con voz retraída me dijo: - Lo…lo siento señor Lead yo… no quería hacerle daño- Yo asentí con la cabeza y nuevamente me sequé el sudor de la frente pero la pony dijo con algo de preocupación- lo embestí muy fuerte ¿no lo dañe verdad?- yo le dije con prisa:

- No, no, descuida estoy bien- entonces dijo mirándome la entrepierna de una forma muy incómoda: -¿está seguro? Lo he golpeado demasiado fuerte y Lleva mucha ropa encima, podría estar herido y no verlo- la miraba con ternura e incomodidad mientras se preocupaba de mi bien estar, entonces se acerca incómodamente – disculpe pero yo he tratado muchos golpes en muchas creaturas, permítame ver si está herido- entonces estiró su pesuña hacia el cierre de mi pantalón e intento rascar la orilla, entonces yo me hice hacia atrás precipitado y le dije con voz temblorosa: – no, no, no siento nada, no creo que esté herido-, insistió de nuevo en extender su pezuña a mi pantalón y me volví a hacer atrás, entonces Fluttershy me dijo con una voz muy tierna: - Lamento muchísimo haberle golpeado, permítame ver si lo puedo ayudar- entonces ahí retrocedí y le tomé la cabeza y con algo de rabia y le dije apresurado: - ¡ya para!¡te digo que no tengo nada!- entonces la que retrocedió fue ella, con lentitud y una cara asustada, se retrajo lentamente, entonces me dice con una voz muy penosa- lo siento mucho, solo quería ayudarlo- me sentí horrible al ver su reacción, casi olvido que estoy en un mundo sin violencia, y le grité a la pony más enclenque y frágil de toda Equestria, no tenía excusa por haberlo hecho, estaba en un lugar sin pudor ni perversión, para ella no significaba absolutamente nada el que escondiera mis genitales bajo la ropa, pero tampoco iba a dejar que una caricatura me manoseara, solo me quedaba pedir perdón, Twilight me miró acosadoramente, así que me acerqué a la pequeña y me hinqué para poder decirle: - Perdona Fluttershy, no quería ser tan grosero, pero a mi especie no le gusta que les toquen en esa área, es …bueno…es la más sensible del cuerpo-, Me calmé cuando a Fluttershy le volvió la sonrisa al rostro, pero cuando me levanté Twilight estaba mirando nuevamente mi entrepierna, luego me dijo frotándose la barbilla con un tono caprichoso: - y exactamente ¿Qué hay allí que es tan sensible?- entre todas las cosas que me podía imaginar que haría en un mundo mágico y misterioso, la que menos se me pasó por la cabeza fue un interrogatorio sobre el misterio de mi entrepierna, no llevaba que responderle, no sé si por pudor o por la inocencia de las ponys, pero en un flash se me ocurrió recurrir a lo mismo que me frenaba, y les hablé como si fuera un profesor de kínder:

- em… bueno… nosotros tenemos allí, algo así como un cuerno- Al oírme hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, como un perro desorientado pensando una respuesta, entonces me dice con intriga y una extraña felicidad- ¿un cuerno mágico?-me sentía atrapado en una ironía, en un mal chiste, incluso en una fantasía adolescente, casi respondo que era un cuerno dador de vida, pero entre un espasmo bucal, Fluttershy interviene preocupada –Ay no, ¿no te habré roto tu cuerno?- No aguanté más el mal chiste que estaba viviendo, me tapé los ojos con cabizbajo y dejé escapar una ahogada carcajada, entonces Fluttershy insiste.

-Cuando te golpeé no sentí ningún cuerno ni nada Duro- Y mientras yo me agarraba la frente con una chueca sonrisa Twilight le decía a Fluttershy- pero si es un cuerno mágico, debe ser lo bastante duro como para aguantar una embestida, ¿podríamos ver tu cuerno Lead?- Fluttershy ya iba a decir algo pero con resalto digo -¡coño ya paren! no les voy mostrar mi cuerno, en mi especie es de mala educación mostrarse los cuernos unos a otros- entonces ambas se miran con desconcierto y Fluttershy dice -¿qué es coño?- ya no tenía escapatoria, dudaba si quiera de que tuvieran un ejemplo de lo que es "coño" pero no podía quedarme callado, rebusqué una respuesta mientras las pequeñas criaturas me miraban a los ojos fijamente esperando alguna palabra, pero entre el vals de ideas que se generaba en mi cabeza recordé lo último que hice en esta extraña tierra, y dije a Twilight con prisa –em…oye, ¿por qué no guardamos las preguntas para la entrevista que estábamos haciendo?- Twilight miró al techo con duda, como buscando un recuerdo entre una nube de ideas, y con el típico sobresalto imponente de la pony me contesta- ¡Claro la entrevista, se me había olvidado!- hizo brillar su cuerno y con ese resplandor, ilumino uno de los libros que llevaba en su morral, lo sacó con delicadeza, dejándolo luego sobre un banquillo que tenía cerca, entonces dijo a Fluttershy:- Aquí está el libro que me pediste Fluttershy, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, tengo que seguir con la entrevista que te mostré el otro día-Mientras Twilight hablaba, me fijé que a la pequeña Fluttershy se le iba borrando su pequeña sonrisa lentamente. Una vez dejado el libro y dadas todas las instrucciones sobre el mismo, Twilight trotó hasta la puerta y me llamó haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza, me disponía a seguirla, pero no antes sin despedirme, me acerqué a Fluttershy y me agaché para decirle:- Yo ya me tengo que ir, disculpa por todo- Ella miró al suelo , como si tuviera una gran duda estancada en la lengua y dijo con una voz más que tenue :-OK- entonces yo me iba acercando a la puerta mientras Twilight me esperaba con una soberbia parada, pero interrumpiendo mi caminar siento un tirón en la pierna de mi pantalón, miro hacia atrás esperando haberme atorado a un clavo o una astillas de algún mueble, pero era Fluttershy sujetándome y mirándome a los ojos, en ese mismo instante dice :

–esperen, señor Lead ¿no se quiere quedar a almorzar? – me extrañó muchísimo que me invitase, después de haberle causado tanto terror, pero se veía muy convencida de lo que dijo, tal vez quería compensarme lo del casca nueces, o simplemente era una típica hospitalidad, pero antes de que pudiese diseñar una respuesta Twilight dice con un tono casi altanero:- Fluttershy, lo siento, tengo que llevarme a Lead para seguir con mi trabajo de investigación, tal vez otro día- entonces Fluttershy me suelta el pantalón y le dice a Twilight con la misma calma que me preguntó a mi: – Pero Twilight, el señor Lead debe estar hambriento después de tanto ajetreo, además, si dice que no sabe cómo llego aquí, no creo que haya desayunado- Twilight miró hacia arriba muy dudosa, entonces me miró a mí y me preguntó algo apática:- Lead, ¿tienes tiempo para quedarte?- se notaba que Twilight estaba ansiosa por seguir con su proyecto, pero aunque ambas opciones eran buenas, yo en verdad tenía hambre, y se notaba que la hora del día en la que había aparecido era concorde con la mañana de mi mundo, así que también era cierto que no había desayunado, y haciéndome el indiferente dije colmando mi agotamiento:

- si, bueno, porque no- Entonces Fluttershy sonrió levemente, y Twilight dijo como si fuera una madre aprobando a un hijo inquieto: –OK, está bien quedémonos.

Fluttershy se apresuró a una habitación que estaba junto a la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta , que creo yo, era la cocina, mientras que Twilight me miraba y se me acercaba lentamente, dijo en voz baja:- ¿enserio tienes hambre?- Asentí con la cabeza.- Es que Fluttershy le da de comer casi siempre a los animales, casi nunca nos invita a comer a nosotras.- Sentí una insinuación en eso,- Debe de creer que eres una criatura silvestre- Si había una insinuación en eso, no pude evitar sentirme ofendido, pero que le iba a hacer, si una de ellas apareciera en mi mundo, se preocuparía más de su bien estar un veterinario que una bibliotecaria, en fin, no iba a despreciar los buenos tratos, mucho menos sin saber cómo sobrevivir en este lugar, según recordaba en la serie, la flora era mucho más surtida, y extraña, sería más prudente dejar que me alimenten a ir por ahí y comerme un hongo venenoso, pero en fin, le pregunté a Twilight: -¿y a que se dedica ella, que esta tan preocupada de los animales?- le pregunté como si no supiera la respuesta, y ella me contestó:- ella se dedica a cuidar de los animales locales, es como una doctora, pero de animales, les cuida y alimenta a la mayoría que se encuentra en Poniville, pero solo animales pequeños, ¿me entiendes?- era más que claro que no tenían un concepto de veterinario, yo asentí con la cabeza con mi típica cara de desconcierto y estupefacción, de la cuál, Twilight no parecía darse cuenta, pero en fin, al instante siguiente, Fluttershy se asoma por la puerta de donde se supone se hallaba la cocina y dice con una peculiar sonrisa:- Em…disculpen… pero, la comida ya está lista- Twilight me hizo un gestito con la cabeza para que me moviera, y me dirigí a la habitación de la que Fluttershy se había asomado, y grande fue mi asombro al dar un vistazo en la habitación. Lo que parecía ser la cocina, era un salón grande, más grande que la sala de estar, con una gran mesa en el centro, muchos estantes, canastos llenos de frutas y verduras, y por supuesto un lavadero bajo una gran ventana. Fluttershy estaba sirviendo lo que parecía ser el último plato, me sorprendió lo rápido que la criatura había preparado la comida, incluso, la mesa ya estaba puesta, Fluttershy llevó el plato y se sentó, y con gracia levantó su pesuña y dijo muy dulcemente:-Pasen a sentarse- Twilight trotó con libertad y se sentó junto a ella en el lado derecho, la mesa parecía de las que se usaban para los picnic en los parques, con asientos alargados en cada costado y unas rusticas sillas en los extremos, me acerqué lentamente al otro extremo de la mesa junto a Fluttershy, apreciando con la vista todo mi alrededor, me senté con calma y curiosidad, al frente de un plato con lo que parecía ser heno con trozos de manzana. Me dije a mi mismo ¿en serió?, al parecer la dieta equina no cambia mucho aquí, heno y manzanas, que lindo chiste, pero aún más gracioso sería verme intentar tragarme eso, mientras divagaba Fluttershy me dice:-Debió estar vagando mucho tiempo antes de llegar hasta aquí, ha de estar hambriento, pero con esto se sentirá mejor- Le agradecí con entusiasmo, pero no me figuraba comiendo heno, me fijé en las otras ponys, que inclinaban su cabeza con serenidad y tomaban heno del plato para masticarla lentamente, mientras que yo miraba el palto como pidiendo un milagro, pero mi expedición cerebral fue interrumpida por la voz de Twilight, que se encuentra con mi mirada y me dice como aprovechando el silencio y calma: –Lead ¿Por qué te fuiste así, sin despedirte ni nada?- me lo dijo algo retraída, casi apenada, la pony me miraba atenta por la respuesta, y yo no tenía mucho que decirle, ni tenía idea del ¿Por qué? Así que le monté una respuesta con lo poco y nada que sabía- mira, no sé muy bien que pasa, pero últimamente cuando me duermo, despierto tirado en el bosque, y cuando me dormí aquí la última vez, aparecí en mi casa- la verdad no le iba a decir que me sobrecargaba con estampillas de la felicidad, ante esto ella inclinó la cabeza extrañada, de repente noto que Fluttershy me miraba a mí y a mi plato de forma alternada mientras que comía lentamente de su palto y escuchaba detenidamente mis palabras, entonces se detiene, y al tragar la masa de heno que tenía en la boca me pregunta:

-¿está bien la comida señor Lead?¿ su especie también come de esto verdad?- me dió el arranque de cordialidad y educación en casa ajena y dije apresurado: - Em, si, está buena, no te preocupes- no iba a posponer más esto, acosado por la mirada de la cariñosa criatura tomé un puñado del seco heno y me la eché a la boca como si fuera lechuga, mientras que las dos me miraban extrañadas como analizando cada una de mis mordidas, yo intentaba acomodarme las tiras en la boca, empecé a masticar evitando astillarme la lengua, me intenté tragar la áspera planta, pero fallé al primer intento, sentí como el heno se me enganchaba en las paredes de la garganta, de inmediato empecé a toser, me contuve, pero era demasiado, no podía tragarme eso, me llevé las manos al cuello, ya que tampoco podía expulsar la bola de heno de mi garganta , y empecé a dar espasmos, para toser, pero era inútil, me estaba poniendo morado, y no se movía un solo heno en mi garganta, Fluttershy se desesperó, y se precipitó a golpearme la espalda, y lo hizo con mucha fuerza, tanta, que escupí toda el heno en una sola bola, Fluttershy me empezó a frotar la espalda mientras me tomaba el brazo y me decía casi al oído "ya tranquilo, ya paso" como si fuera un niño lastimado, y yo tosía y tosía, lamentando haberme echado semejante cosa a la boca, una vez recupere todo el aliento Fluttershy me preguntó: –señor Lead ¡¿pero qué le pasó?!- me saboreé un poco y le contesté:- es que… mira, lo siento pero mi especie no come heno ni de chiste- y ella me dijo con reproche: - Entonces por qué no me dijo antes, le pude haber cocinado algo de lo que coma- se separó de mi lado y se dirigió a un estante, mientras que yo me frotaba el pecho intentando componerme al 100%, se acercó a un estante grande junto a una ventana y al abrirlo sacó un canasto lleno de fruta muy fresca, volvió a la mesa y lo puso a mi lado, con gracia me dijo: –dime cuales son los que sí puedes comer- me fijé bien en la canasta, y vi muchas frutas muy diferentes, habían algunas azules, otras con espinas gruesas e incluso una que parecía ser transparente, pero entre ellas reconocí algunas; manzanas, uvas y naranjas, saqué las tres y le dije con asertividad: -Estas si las puedo comer- La pequeña devolvió el canasto a su lugar, se acercó a la mesa, y yo tenía todas las frutas en las manos, casi me disponía a morder alguna, pero fui interrumpido por Fluttershy quién tímidamente acercaba sus pesuñas para alcanzarme la fruta de las manos, la miré con algo de extrañeza y me dijo con timidez

– Disculpe señor Lead, si me da las frutas podría prepararle una ensalada- me negué, no quería causar más brío, estaba cansado y hambriento, Fluttershy se veía incomoda, y aunque parecía decidida, confirme mi negación mordiendo la única manzana que había sacado. Las ponys estaban atentas a mi manera de comer, Twilight parecía analizar cada movimiento de mi mandíbula, Fluttershy se volvió a sentar y me sonreía cada vez que me cruzaba la mirada, en un momento Fluttershy me preguntó :– señor Lead, tengo una duda- me acerqué para escucharla mejor- ¿qué tipo de animales hay en su hogar?- Y a partir de esa pequeña pregunta, estuve hablando más de una hora con Fluttershy, que con cada respuesta que le daba derivaba a otra pregunta y a otra, y a otra, y así durante esa larga hora, incluso al terminar de comer todos las preguntas de la pequeña criatura seguían siendo constantes, me preguntaba solo sobre la zoología de mi hogar, que claro, no era muy diferente a la de Equestria, a diferencia de la administración de animales, en Equestria, los ponys cuidaban de los animales, claro, cuidaban de los que no se podían cuidar solos, ya que varias especies parecían tener conciencia propia, también se mostraba muy afectada ante el hecho de no tener dragones en mi mundo, para ella era bastante fuera de lo común un ecosistema sin dragones, pero para mi solo eran criaturas mitológicas. Ante el despliegue de preguntas, Twilight no mostró señal de interés, de hecho parecía aburrida, no opinó en ningún momento, lo que me extrañó mucho, ya que ella era la más interesada en lo que podría provenir de mí. En un momento, mientras hablaba, escucho un ruido que me hace callar, "CU-CU" claro como el agua, era un sonido agudo y acompañado por un crujir mecanizado, busco rápidamente el origen, y me encuentro con un viejo reloj cucú de aspecto alemán en la pared, de una puertita bajo el minutero, de allí salía un pajarito amarillo de madera diciendo "CU-CU" anunciando las tres de la tarde. Ante el sonido del reloj, Twilight reacciona, como despertando de un sueño, con atónita cara dice -¡por Celestia! ¿Ya son las tres de la tarde?, que rápido avanza el día. Fluttershy, ya nos tenemos que ir- Fluttershy borró su sonrisa y miró al suelo, pero no con tristeza, si no como recordando, y en un salto también dice apresurada: -¡Ay no! ¡tengo que alimentar a los conejos!- se puso en cuatro patas y corrió hacia la ventana, miró y su expresión de resalto aumentó, y dijo:- y aún no ha vuelto ningún animal, como se me pudo haber olvidado, ahora tengo que ir a buscarlos- Twilight tomó su plato de la mesa, y lo puso en el fregadero, y le dijo :– Fluttershy, ya es algo tarde y aún tenemos que hacer la entrevista, no podremos quedarnos a limpiar- Fluttershy se apresuró a uno de sus muebles y tomó con su trompa un pequeño saco blanco, y dijo con la boca llena:- descuiden, yo también estoy algo complicada ahora, pueden irse tranquilos- Twilight asintió con la cabeza y me dijo: – Lead vamos, aún tenemos mucho que hacer- estaba algo anonadado, se notaba que esta pony tenía prisa por su proyecto, miré a Fluttershy para despedirme, pero antes de hablarle ella dijo apresurada,- adiós señor Lead, que le vaya bien, nos veremos pronto- le dije adiós y me puse de pie, Twilight me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la acompañe de cerca hasta la entrada, mientras Fluttershy salía corriendo por una puerta trasera en la cocina.

Salimos por la pequeña puerta, yo intentaba ir lo más pegado posible a Twilight, miré hacia atrás por un costado de la estructura, y logré ver como Fluttershy se adentraba apresurada en el cercano bosque con el saco de comida en su boca, me quedé mirándola hasta que se desvaneció en las densa oscuridad de los árboles, miré hacia delante para buscar a Twilight que ya se me había adelantado. Pero mi corazón sucumbió al encontrarme ante el gran lienzo que se desplegaba ante mis cansados ojos. Vi un inmenso prado de un color verde vivo, y en el horizonte se esbozaba la silueta de una colorida ciudad, y desde esta misma nacía un delgado sendero que surcaba el inmenso prado terminando justo donde estábamos parados, veía como algunos ponys cruzaban por el sendero, aunque no logré distinguir si iban o venían, el cielo estaba brillante con el sol reinante en el medio de un campo de blancas nubes, los pájaras revoloteaban en grupo y cantaban alegres como una orquesta pasajera por los cielos, corría un leve viento que susurraba paz en mis oídos y las flores que crecían con tranquilidad a lo largo del prado parecían bailar con las corrientes como si fuera un romántico vals.

Mi vista estaba fundida con el paradisiaco despliegue de colores que tenía en frente, incluso me llegué a sentir mal por no haberlo notado antes, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para asumir la realidad de este maravilloso mundo, mientras miraba el verde prado más calor sentía en mi corazón, me sentía como si al fin estuviera en casa, ya no me importaba si era producto del LSD o incluso de toda la marihuana que aspiré la noche anterior, solo me importaba que al fin me sentía a gusto de estar ahí.

Mientras contemplaba sumergido en mi regocijo, me vi interrumpido, -¡LEAD!-de golpe desprendí mi cerebro del paisaje, la pequeña Twilight me llamaba la atención y yo aún seguía divagante, ella me miraba sonriente y acompañado de un gesto con la cabeza parecido a un tic nervioso me dice: -¡vamos!- me di cuenta que ella ya estaba varios pasos adelante, mientras que yo estaba sumergido en mi placebo, me adelanté apresurado hasta llegar a su lado, para al fin poder encaminarnos al próximo destino. Cruzamos un pequeño puente de madera que estaba en la entrada de casa de Fluttershy, y nos integramos a paso firme en el sendero, me mantuve muy cerca de Twilight, si iba a causar revuelo, esperaba que ir con escolta lo hiciera menos escandaloso. Twilight parecía ir muy relajada, con su orgullosa postura caminaba sonriente acompañada de su nuevo espécimen, mientras que yo me mantenía alerta, a pesar de lo a gusto que me sentía, no podía ignorar el constante hecho de causar pánico en la población, sin mencionar que los ponys que había dicho ver antes caminando se veían cada vez más cercanos, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado del paisaje como para preocuparme a mí mismo. Caminamos un buen rato, unos diez minutos y ya parecíamos ir a la mitad del sendero, en todo ese trayecto Twilight no mencionó una sola palabra, era como si ambos estuviésemos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, ella estaba sonriente y se veía muy concentrada, parecía estar planeando la entrevista y su cara de satisfacción reflejaba que también podría estar planeando las respuestas, mientras que yo solo miraba el horizonte pensando en lo increíble del paisaje, pensando en las adorables criaturas que me rodeabas y más que nada pensando en que si esto sería o no una de las más inhumanas alucinaciones.

Estaba tan concentrado en el paisaje como un solo lienzo, que olvidé lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. No tuvimos que toparnos con los ponys que se veían más adelante para causar revuelo, resulta que a las orillas de la mitad del sendero, ya habían ponys.

Pasamos por una carreta estacionada, una pareja asiendo un picnic y un grupo de tres unicornios que venían caminando, ante cada uno me mantuve igual de cohibido, evitando mirarlos y a la vez reflejar que era un ser pacifico, pero la única expresión que lograba lanzar era el señor fruncido y la cabeza a gacha, parecía un orco enojado pisando fuerte, pero era lo único que lograba hacer para mantenerme al margen de las otras criaturas en el camino. Al pasar por cada uno de los ponys, todos tenían casi la misma reacción, se hacían unos pasos hacia atrás y miraban asustados, el conductor de la carreta se puso a cubierto detrás de la misma, como esperando a que pasase el peligro, en la pareja de picnic, la que parecía ser la mujer, dió un grito ahogado y su compañero le tapó la boca, ambos mirando fijo con los ojos muy abiertos, y el trío de unicornios que parecían ser los tres machos, se hicieron a un lado del camino atónitos y se quedaron mirando fijamente al igual que los otros ponys. Al pasar todo esto, Twilight se me quedó mirando mientras seguíamos caminando y me dijo algo preocupada: -creo que nos va a costar que el resto de la gente ( los ponys) te acepte.

Caminamos durante otro rato sin salirnos del sendero, ya estábamos cerca, se podía ver cada vez más detalles del pueblo, ya se podían distinguir las ventanas y los colores específicos de cada edificio, incluso se podían ver algunos ponys caminado en las afueras del pueblo. Seguía con la misma actitud de cachorro iluso, mirando de izquierda a derecha, fascinado por el lugar, aún no me podía creer como no había notado antes tanta belleza, pero antes no estaba tan convencido de lo que me estaba pasando, era un lugar demasiado hermoso como para que un empleado común lo pudiera apreciar, Twilight se mantenía en su orgulloso caminar, sin reflejar más que una calmada sonrisa, a veces me miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse que aún estuviera tras ella, aún (todavía) no decía ninguna palabra, aunque estuviera perdido en mi exploración visual y cerebral, no se molestaba en llamarme la atención, era como si me estuviera dejando aprender por mí mismo. Ya faltaba poco para llegar, en un rápido gesto Twilight volteó levemente la cabeza y se encontró de reojo con mi perdida mirada, ella sonrió de forma luminosa y me miró con absoluta paz, no sé si me estaba dejando llevar por la brisa que me susurraba tranquilidad al oído, o ella estaba realmente intentando reflejar calma, calma como la que le da una madre a su hijo, pero fuese lo que fuese, realmente sentí una paz inmensa en sus cristalinos y profundos ojos morados.

Fueron casi dos segundos de contemplación, pero mis ojos no se centraron, noté que sobre la cabeza de Twilight un manchón gris que se hacía cada vez más grande, entonces desvío la mirada de los ojos de Twilight y veo que algo se aproxima apresuradamente, venía volando, era un gran manchón gris que venía cual proyectil hacia nosotros, no alcancé ni a notar que era lo que venía, pero en un impulso de auto protección me lancé al suelo como si me estuvieran disparando, alcancé a notar que paso rozando a Twilight, pero ella casi no se da cuenta, esquivé por poco el manchón gris, caí de rodillas agarrándome la cabeza y vi que Twilight de inmediato siguió boquiabierta la trayectoria de lo que fuese aquel manchón volador, y enseguida de aquel flash visual de cuatro cuadros, escuchó un fuerte golpe acompañado del crujir de las ramas de un arbusto, Twilight se volteó completamente para apreciar con cara de extrañeza el escenario que se desplegaba a mis espaldas, me puse de pie y voltee, y nuevamente este psicodélico mundo me estaba jugando una broma visual, ví que en uno de los arbustos de la orilla del sendero, sobresalía la mitad trasera de un caballo con alas, un pony Pegaso para ser mas especifico, el pelaje era gris y la cola amarilla, agitaba sus patas y sus alas con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en el arbusto, y alrededor habían muchísimas hojas de papel desparramadas, de hecho eran sobres, sobres de cartas, dí una rápida evaluación y no lo quería procesar, miré hacia todos lados para estar seguro, y noté que a mis pies, había un bolso, pero no era como los que usaba Twilight para transportar sus cosas, que eran como los de las mulas, si no que este era un sencillo bolso cruzado, tal y como los de los humanos, con dos hebillas serrando al tapa del bolso y escrito encima de forma muy rudimentaria "correo". Miré a que se aproximó con cara extrañada pero no ajena al Pegaso enterrado en los arbustos, recogí el bolso y también me acerqué lentamente manteniendo cierta distancia de Twilight, mientras me acercaba me fijé en la marca del pegaso en los arbustos, la cual todos los ponys llevan en los flacos, en este pony eran unas burbujas, no logré relacionarlo mucho con el pegaso en los arbustos. Twilight Lo jaló con fuerza dos veces, y no consiguió nada, lo soltó y me dijo: - Lead, ayúdame a sacarla- al parecer era una hembra, como sea, me acerqué y apreté su esponjada cola como si estuviera sujetando una gruesa soga, me puse en posición de tiro e hice fuerza, jale una vez, y lo que yo creía iba a ser fácil, se sintió como la Excalibur en la piedra, noté que la pegaso se quejó dentro del arbusto, de nuevo tiré con fuerza, y entre crujir de ramas y quejidos femeninos, salió una pony asustada de rubios cabellos que calló sentada, agitando con fuerza su cabeza intentando quitarse las hojas del pelo, solté la cola aprovechado de acariciar aquel rubio y suave pelaje, Twilight se le puso al lado y le dijo: -¡DERPY! ¿de nuevo?¿cómo es posible que aún sigas calculando mal las trayectorias- como si hubiera recordado algo importante, la idea llegó a mí de golpe, "Derpy" resonó en mis oídos, también conocía a esta peculiar pegaso que estuvo a veinte cm me volarme la cabeza, su nombre era Derpy hooves, su pelaje era gris y sus cabellos rubios eran lisos y tiesos, en la serie animada, no era más que un "extra" que figuraba en el fondo, pero llamaba la atención sus ojos chuecos y su actitud ilusa, por eso era particularmente conocida, por los fans, en fin, estaba frente a ella y luego que Twilight le preguntara: "¿estas bien?" , ella agitó la cabeza y con una voz infantil que parecía tararear al hablar dijo algo contenta: - si estoy bien Twilight, perdona por eso, pero es que quería ver quien era tu nuevo amigo- Twilight sonrió comprensiva, mientras que intentaba verle ambos ojos a Derpy, quería confirmar que realmente era como se le pintaba, no tuve que esforzarme mucho, porque al instante ella volteó y me miró fijo a los ojos, grande fue mi alegría, vi un par de ojos amarillos desorbitados en 100% mirando hacia afuera, como si mirara hacia arriba y abajo al mismo tiempo, no sé si fue por lo cómico de su mirada, o por la alegría de verla en persona, pero solté una sincera sonrisa, ella tenía cara de extrañada, pero no estaba asustada por alguna razón, se puso de pie mirando hacia mí, y mientras me acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa, ella dijo – hola criatura alta- me lo dijo con tanta alegría y relajación que me extrañó.

Cuando estuve ya frente a ella extendió su pata hacia mí en forma de saludo, yo la tomé y la agité cordialmente, mi sonrisa no se bajaba, estaba encantado por la cordialidad de la pegaso, me dijo con orgullo : –soy Derpy Hooves, cartera oficial de Poniville- , atónito la admiraba, agité un poco la cabeza y le contesté casi nervioso, aún agitando su pesuña: –Em…hola, soy Lead Footpring, em…un gusto- Ella bajó su pata y le preguntó a Twilight: -¿esta es la criatura de la que me habías hablado?- Twilight asintió con la cabeza, en eso Derpy me vió las manos y notó el bolso, dijo entusiasmada: -¡OH!¡gracias, creí haberlo perdido!- miré el bolso y recordé tontamente que ella era la cartera, se lo dí y ella lo afirmó con la boca y de una extraña forma torció su cuello para acomodárselo cruzado en el pecho, miró a su alrededor, como un niño curioso, y empezó a recoger las cartas, Twilight empezó a recoger también, yo me tardé en reaccionar, pero también me agaché a recoger las cartas una a una hasta que hice un gran montón, no me había dado ni cuneta que mientras yo recogía unas diez cartas, las dos ya habían terminado, Derpy se las estaba guardando y le extendí el montón que tenía en mano, las cogió con su boca y las metió al bolsón, con los dientes, selló las hebillas, inclinó la cabeza ante Twilight, en forma de respeto, e hizo lo mismo conmigo, y dijo: –ya me tengo que ir, tengo entregas que hacer, un gusto señor Lead- extendió sus alas y Twilight le dijo: – muy bien Derpy, luego nos vemos- En un salto y un fuerte batir, se lanzó al vuelo y se fue alejando lentamente, mientras que los dos la mirábamos como se dirigía en dirección a casa de Fluttershy, apenas Twilight se volteó para seguir el camino, le pregunté: –Oye, ¿Por qué ella no se asustó?- Twilight soltó una pequeña risa, y me dijo: - es que Derpy es diferente, dudo siquiera que le importe tu especie, es algo… inocente y despreocupada, además, es una de las que le hablé de ti, y fue la única que no hizo preguntas- Me quedé pensando unos segundos, pero Twilight ahora tenía algo más de prisa, me dijo –ya luego la vas a conocer mejor, vamos apúrate, que ya es tarde.


End file.
